Cat Love
by theCodey
Summary: Momoko tries to find her first love, but what if she met an EXTREMELY annoying boy in the way? And what if that boy is someone that she actually yearned for? Includes pairings of KaoxButch, MiyaxTaka and MiyaxBoom and my OC CandyxBrick!
1. It's been 8 years, Motokun!

**This is my first fanfic and I really REALLY need some advice to improve this story (it's not that I'm not sure about it, but I just want some opinions to make it better) or at least, a review. Also, this is the fanfic that means a lot to me because there are some things that I have truly experienced in the past (or just in this past few days) and likewise, I do not own PPGZ (only Matamoto 'cos he's not in it). Enjoy! ^^**

Cat love

Chapter 1: It's been 8 years, Moto-kun! (Momoko's P.O.V)

I remember of this guy that I met 9 years ago. Yes, how long it had been since. My first love, first crush, had my first blush... first **EVERYTHING** (except _KISS_). Hrmmm... I can still remember who he is...

FLASHBACK

He has his black hair that just goes along with his almost smiling face.

That famous grin of his that always makes me blush.

His attitude that always puts him in the lead.

He's always been around girls; fakingly grinned and staring at them (I know this cause I just know), but today he was gazing at me like I'm his most shining star. The most famous girl in the world. His precious little princess that he price always. That evening was the evening of our pre-school graduation. That evening, I think he just sees me as a little sister and that he just think of all the changes that might happen to him. I looked at him and just smiled as I noticed that he could be gazing at me forever (He's been gazing on Momoko whose going to the park). He just grinned back at me.  
>"You know, I always like your attitude Momorin. Your not like those girls who just have a crush on me just because of my face and that", a blush crept out from my face.<br>"Er... you know me. I'm not your hungry-for-love fans. Besides, I'm not looking at your boy-band side"  
>"I know, Momorin", he kept on grinning. I just laughed uneasily. Wait, what did he call me?<br>"Don't call me Momorin!", Matamoto falls anime style. "What?"  
>"Huh, you just figured that out now?", he shouted, confused.<br>I then left out a heavy sigh, then just remembered what he had just said. "Wait, you've started calling me that since when?"  
>"Yesterday", he said. Wait, why didn't I remembered?<br>"Yesterday? Huh, you lied!"  
>"No, I didn't. Just ask Kaoru and Powder (Momoko didn't know Miyako until elementary ^^), they heard me right", he said innocently. I just stared at his dark brown eyes. His eyes... they just look so cool in this autumn breeze... "...then again... hey, Momorin?"<br>I want to have the guts to tell him something he has to know. I'm just... not ready to tell him that. "Momo?"  
>"Hmm? Yeah?"<br>"Momo, who are you staring at?", he said, innocently and blinking his eyes rapidly. He's lying.  
>"You", huh? Really? Without hesitation? He blinked at me more than once.<br>"Oh. So you were", he said while rubbing the back of his head and turning away. He tries to look normal, but I know that he's actually... b-blushing? Blushing?  
>"Yeah", I said, also looking away from him without hesitation. I looked to see the squirrels gathering up nuts for winter and birds snucked up their childrens to bed. I also saw a group of cats; which is just a mommy cat and her four children snuggled up into a ball. I giggled a bit of the thought of this. But something breaks my heart as I saw one little cat, a girl to be exact, trying to snuggled up into a ball, but still shivered. She tried and tried and tried, but failed at the sight of it. I almost want to cry, but another cat, a boy to be exact, walked up to her. He then snuggled up to her, trying to warm her up. Now that cat that was shivering to death suddenly fall asleep in his warmness. The boy, also does the same after a couple more of snuggling up and curling up to a ball. I felt warm after I saw this, but then... Swooshed! The autumn breeze fell onto my arms, but it's not even autumn yet. "Atchoo!"<br>Matamoto saw this and he just placed something warm on my shoulders. "Matamoto.."  
>"Already cold, huh? Well, I guess this jacket will have to do since I bring no tissue...", I could feel him grinning, but... that jacket that he had told me... I take a look at the right side of it that had M&amp;M (not the M&amp;M candy logo, but it's handmade and written in Times Roman and Italic) written on it.<br>"Matamoto, I thought your..."  
>"Giving this to a special someone? I already did", I frowned at what he had just said. "What? I've given her just right now"<br>"What?", I didn't know what he was talking about, but I just smiled when I ask him that. He gazed at me again, but let a small sigh and only said, "I wish I can tell you everything"  
>And with that, he left to join his friends playing soccer. I still don't understand what he was saying.<br>A year passed between us and I've got some surprising news...  
>"Eh? Your leaving us? Why?", Kaoru shouted.<br>"Kaoru...", Powder tried calming her down.  
>"Why are you leaving?", Matamoto asked, frowning and looking at the ground. I hate seeing him at this state "'Cos... mum's got to teach to a school in America"<br>"Why don't you just stay here than goin with your freakin' mother?", Kaoru said, still in a cheesed off state.  
>"Kao!", shouted Powder and Matamoto.<br>"Er... I don't know. I guess Daddy and Mummy have planned this all along!", I shouted in fury, but looking at the ground. I let out a heavy sigh, then a teardrop came from my eyes.  
>"Momo-chan, are you OK?", asked Powder.<br>"Momo-chan, your not... crying, are you?", asked Kaoru, who stops being angry ages ago.  
>"No, not at all, Kao and Pow-chan", I said softly. "I-it's getting late, shouldn't you all get home now?"<br>"Oh yeah, me and my family are going to watch dad's wrestling match tonight versus da king-kong...", said Kaoru.  
>"...And besides, mum will get worried if she knows that I've been going here all day long", Powder said.<br>"Well, then, see ya', Momo!", Kaoru said.  
>"Bye", I said flatly.<br>"Bye, Momo!", said Powder.  
>"Bye", I said in the same tone as before. Now they all left me. All alone. But I felt like I've been watched by a pair of eyes. I turn around to see a boy my age, gazing at me. I sighed sadly. Would he still gazing on me when we meet again?<br>"What?", he said, confused and innocently.  
>"Your gazing... why are you always gazing at me? My mum even told me that you gazed at me in graduation. She had a photo to prove it", when I look at him in the eye as I said this, he blushed! A-again?<br>"You-your... not mad when I always do that to you, don't you?", I shook my head.  
>"Never, Matamoto"<br>"Then... wait a sec", he takes off his M&M jacket and puts it on my shoulder. I just stand there and stare at him blankly, not knowing what would he do next. "For the coming years, this will be yours. But when we came back, you'll have to return it to me. Then, BY then, I will explain to you why I gaze at you so much. Understand?"  
>I felt my cheeks turning red and look at him confusedly. "But... what if it wasn't you who would receive this?"<br>He was surprised at my answer. "Momo, you'll know whose me and whose not me"  
>I shook my head in sadness and gives him back his jacket. "No. What if I'm mistaken you for an actor, or a singer? You know that... you looked a lot like them"<br>He sighed then gives me his final answer, "Alright, I'll keep the jacket. And when we meet again, I want us to be under this old oak tree and I'll warm you up with the jacket. We'll meet at the same day, same month. Deal?"  
>I nod, "Hai. Arigato, Moto-kun! I shall get going..."<br>"Akh, Momorin!", he shouted and grab my hand before I walk any further. I turn around to see that he wasn't finished yet. "Then... how will I recognise you?"  
>Gyaa! I don't know! What will I do? Then the answer came as the wind blows. "Easy. I've a high pony and is wearing a big red bow!"<br>"But... wouldn't you change your hairstyle?", gyaiks, he's too smart!  
>"Well, I'll try not to", I smiled. He grinned back as fast as lightning. We then started to walk together.<br>"Arigato, Momorin"  
>"No problem, Moto-kun", as I end the chat, things goes silent. We then stopped at a 3 way road.<br>"Well, I have to go left, so..."  
>"Moto-kun", I said, cutting his sentence. "Will you come to the airport this Sunday"<br>He stared at me for a moment, then putting his hands behind the back of his head as he started walking to the direction that he was supposed to walk in.  
>"Moto..."<br>"I will", he said cutting my sentence as he turned his head to me. A crescent moon then came up in my face.  
>"Bye, Moto!"<br>"Bye, Momo!", he said, as he turned to walk on his side of the road.  
>FLASHBACK *ENDS*<p>

But he never came round to the airport to say his goodbyes. And when I was 11, when I came back, he never really did as he have promised me. He never came round to the old oak tree and giving me his jacket when there was a breeze. He never really did show up. Even when I saw the crowds as Blossom, he was never there. Even when I want to believe that maybe one of the villain was him (like one of the ruffs or the green gangs), they aren't him.

This has been eight years since the last time I saw him. Last time I saw him, I just want to cry, but now I can cry all I want because he's not coming back. Even when I ask Kao when Miya wasn't around, she didn't even know where he is now. She said he's gone, like the same way I was gone but somehow different. I didn't even want to ask her what it is because I feared that she might say death. This is eight years since I've changed my last ponytail. I kept hold onto his promise about this, but in this last few years, I've been falling for every guy that's famously cool, or at least the ones that looks like it. I also have like tons of boys that's been secretly liking me. It's not like Miya's, but there still are. But I dump them all just to see that one guy. That one special guy.

I see the old oak tree as I walk to school. It's not like it used to eight years ago. The birds have immigrated south, the squirrels hide in the inside and the cats? They just didn't hang out in the outdoors anymore because they are too old and that it wasn't entirely safe for them to go there. I've seen the two cats that I saw eight years ago when I was Blossom just after winter. They both are skinnier and wrinkler (I don't even know if cats actually do have wrinkles when their too old, but who cares?) and their colours are getting even more dull by the years.

I sigh again as I now see my **BELOVED** school building. Today was suppose to be a happy day as it shows that today is the day that we promised we would meet again. But I have put my faith on it too long and now, look at me. I'm Momoko Akatsutsumi, a.k.a Hyper Blossom. I'm a 13-year-old middle school girl and I haven't seen the boy of my dreams for eight years. Today is the 31st of August, and he have promised me something about today and I still remember who he is. Matamoto Yoshida Lee... where are you?

**Me: Well, that's it for now. Matamoto's initial is my first love initial by the way. He's SO cool! ^^**

**Momoko: I fall for a guy called Matamoto?**

**Miyako: You have a first love?**

**Kaoru: YOUR A GIRL?**

**Me: *sweatdrops and blush* WHAT IN THE WORLD! YOU GUYS NEED TO CALM DOWN! Yes, you fall for a guy when you were young, Momo. Yes, I already have him a long time ago, Miya. But I don't even know where he is now...**

**PPGZ falls back anime style**

**Kaoru: So... it's based on your life story?**

**Me: YES! Sort of. Oh yeah, Kao, I AM a girl! What makes you think that I'm a boy?**

**Kaoru points out at my fanfic name**

**Me: *sweatdrops* DOESN'T MEAN THAT I'M A BOY! What about you? You LOOKED like a boy!**

**Kaoru: What did you say-**

**Momoko and Miyako: Thx u. Read the next chapter to find out the rest**

**Me: *gripping on their legs* THX GUYS! 3**

**Momoko and Miyako: Don't grip on our legs!**

**Kaoru: Read the next chapter when it has been uploaded**

**Every one of us glares at her**

**Kaoru: What? I'm only telling them the truth!**

**Momoko: You don't have to!**

**Me: Until the next time! *sweatdrops*  
><strong>


	2. The girls' first love

**Disclaimer: Likewise, I do not own PPGZ**

**Me: Someone should really say the disclaimer... ^^'**

**Momoko: (grabs a megaphone) LIKEWISE, theCODEY DOES NOT OWN PPGZ!**

**Everyone falls anime style**

**Me: I think I should put it in better. And Momoko!**

**Momoko: Yes?**

**Me: Bring Kao and Miya here!**

**Momoko: Aww,,, do I HAVE to?**

**Kaoru: Hey, guys. What up?**

**Miyako: What did you want to tell us, o' great writer?**

**Me: I paired you two up with somebody**

**Both: WHAT?**

**Kaoru: You can't be serious! This has got to be a joke!**

**Miyako: Will I be with Taka-chan?**

**Me: Just read it here, I don't care**

**Kaoru: MEANIE!**

**Miyako: Why?**

**Me: I hate going over details. Anyway, Enjoy! ^^**

Chapter 2: The girls' first love

Kaoru's P.O.V (In class in break time)

"Kaorin, give that back to me!", yelled Miyako. This is the billionth time I snatched her homework book. Oh yeah, am Kauro Matsubara, aged 13 - but gonna be 14 a month later. I'm the oldest between my two bestfriends and am one of the powerpuffs when I'm Powered Buttercup. I'm a tomboy and I HATE girly things, but I don't even know how I stick up with those two GIRLY bezzies of mine. Miyako is the GIRLIEST, while Momoko is not so bad - considering that she's boycrazy, but at least she has her tomboy side. And I have one more bezzie, but she's not here any more. She's... oh, I'm getting off topic, aren't I? "Kaorin Matsubara-sama, give that back to me!"  
>"Haha, not if you can't catch me, first!", I said while running off to Momoko's desk. When I almost got there, I slowed down because I saw Momoko... getting down about something? And not stopping me for snatching Miyako's homework book for the billionth time? No one's even been snatching her cakes in the meantime and she's getting down. Unbeliev...<br>"Got it! Momo-chan, Kaorin snatched my homework book for the billionth time! Huh? Momo...", said a confused Miyako who have snatched that book from my hands. I ignored her victory by saying, "Konnichiwa"  
>Momoko just looked completely surprised and fixing her hair. Ugh, even if Momoko is alright to me, she's STILL a girly girl! "Konnichiwa. What's up Kaorin?"<br>"Momo-chan, why are you looking down? Are you alright?", asked Miyako.  
>"I'm alright, Miya. What's up Kaorin?"<br>"Can I snatch one of your cookies?", I asked, while munching a chocolate chip muffin. I know that this will make her angry, but I didn't do anything except stepping backwards multiple times.  
>"KAORIN!", ah, she didn't change.<br>"But Momoko, I asked"  
>"That's the muffin that my aunt from Ohio gave me! Can't you believe that she said it's the only one in the shop left?"<br>"Nope", I said calmly as I gulped down the last piece of the muffin.  
>Momoko sighed and sitting down again, "Nevermind"<br>What? She's just sitting down without giving me a fair fight? Grr... I'll just sit down in my seat then...  
>"Momo-chan, what's wrong? Kaorin had just ate your precious chocolate muffin and you just sit down without chasing her?", asked Miyako.<br>"So what? It's just a stupid muffin from America and Miya, you have never ever chased Kaorin anyway, so what's wrong with not chasing that meany old grouch?", she pouted. WHAT THE - That's weird. It's not like Momoko to hate her cakes. What is up with her?  
>"But you chased Kaorin billions of times before, so what's up?", Miyako asked again.<br>"Er..."  
>"Yeah, Momo. It's not like you not to chase somebody like me and Brick - who ALWAYS snatches your cakes, around. So what's up?", I asked. She's really bugging me with it.<br>"Well... it's... a COCKROACH!", I fall anime style.  
>"A COCKROACH?", shouted me and Miyako. I was angry with fire in my eyes while Miyako looked scared. You could even notice it without looking at her and I could feel that she was about to pass out too.<br>"Ahaha... sorry guys, it was just a dirt on the floor...", I fall anime style again, but this time, Miyako falls too.  
>"Idiot! Why did you say that?", I shout.<br>"Cos I thought it was a cockroach!"  
>"You could've killed me!", shout Miyako.<br>"I'm sorry! and it wasn't the real reason"  
>"SO WHAT IS?", I shouted angrily. Everyone glares at me and I give them a death glare back. They all just turn around and started acting like it didn't happen. "Good"<br>"It's... Matamoto-kun! He's so annoying! Why did he leave you and Powder when I'm not with you guys?", her bursting out made everyone staring at us again.  
>"Matamoto-kun? Powder? Leave you?", Miyako said confused. Then those everyone stare at her.<br>"WHAT DO YOU WANT?", that shout made them regreting wanting to find out what happened. Good.  
>"K-Kaorin. Y-you don't have to shout", Miyako said.<br>"I know, but they all pi..."  
>"LANGUAGE!", Momoko shouted.<br>"Okay, okay. CHEESED me off. There. Was that crude or not?", Momoko shooked her head.  
>"So, anyway, whose Matamoto-kun?", Miyako asked.<br>"Oh, I know who he is. He's your girlfriend, right Momoko?", I said as I pointed at Momo. When Momoko hears this she's just putting on a mad and want to laugh at me look. "What?"  
>"One, I hate it when you think that I'm in a relationship with him. Two, Well, He's... not... a... girl! Bwahahahaha!", she laughed crazily.<br>"What? I didn't say that he was a girl. I didn't even..."  
>"But you said that he's my GIRLFRIEND, not he's my BOYFRIEND. Bwahahaha!", what the-? D'oh, why did I say that?<br>"Hey, whose Matamoto-kun?", then Momoko just freezes at Miyako's question. Who's laughing now?  
>"Well, he's an old friend of mine. Matamoto Yoshida Lee. The guy who had change my life...", I wolf-whistled at her dreamy voice. She just gave me a stern look, but boy, it don't make me look scared.<br>"Her first love", I pointed out.  
>"IT'S NOT!"<br>"Aww... first love...", Miyako said, happily. "Wow, I can't believe it that we've all got another thing in common; LOVE!"  
>LOVE?, "Er... who said WE have FIRST loves?"<br>"Momoko-chan have Lee-kun, I have Taka-chan and you have Oishi-kun"  
>"HIM?", Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Long story short: Oishi, Takuto Oishi (in this case, Butch), WAS my crush in elementary. The only ones who knew about this is Miyako, because I tell her, and Momoko, because she keeps on dragging me about that... guy. He's a jerk in the end.<br>"Oh yeah, you have Oishi", Momoko remembered, with... did I see that? A SMIRK? What the-?  
>"Hi, Kao-chan!", someone pushed my shoulder down.<br>"OWWWWW! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?"  
>"Sorry, Kao-chan", he said, as he puts his hand behind his head instead of my shoulders. Oww... that still hurts! He's going to pay...<br>"And don't call me Kao-chan! Call me Kaoru or Kaorin or whatever except Kao-chan!", I said, as I turn around to yell at him in the face. When I've finally turn around, I see a raven-haired boy who has a fringe, is wearing; a green-yellow tee that says "Don't care watcha say", a dull shade of green pants and green with black stripes trainers. That's Takuto Oishi.  
>"Whatever you say, Butters", right, that's it! He's going to be dead.<br>"TAKUTO!"

Miyako's P.O.V

Aww, poor Oishi-kun! If only he'd just call her Matsubara, he's not going to get into so much trouble.  
>"TAKUTO, COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"<br>"Hufft, hufft, NEVVA!"  
>I wished they'll grow from there. Anyway, I've got Taka-chan to think about. Hmm... he's hair that flows just right in mid-air and he's twinkling gazing eyes... Oh, Taka-chan! Since he got better, he started giving me presents and walks to school again. He even asked me out! I know that he also have fans (poor Taka-chan), but I won't give up for him. For Takaaki Ootoshi! And again, anyway, hi! I'm Miyako Gotokuji a.k.a Rolling Bubbles and everyone's calls me Miyako, but Taka-chan calls me Miya-chan. Momoko-chan's my girlie bezzie and Kaorin's my tomboy one and I'm the youngest between them. And one more thing; I LOVE Taka-chan!<br>"Hey, you two. What's going on over here?", asked a blonde messy haired boy. He's wearing a blue slogan t-shirt that says, "Guys Rules!", white short pants and blue with black streaks trainers.  
>"Oh, konnichiwa, Akatsutsumi-kun! It's just the usual", I beamed a smile at him.<br>"And what is up with my little sis'?", he leaned in to Momoko.  
>"Shinichi-senpai (he's Boomer), go AWAY. I don't need to be annoyed more than I already have been", said Momoko, whose rubbing the back of her head violently while looking down at the table. That's not like her.<br>"Momoko-san! Be strong! He might be in New Townsville right now!", I try cheering her up.  
>"Oh, so it's another sappy and lame love story. What a-ooh. Cookies!", said a redheaded boy. He had his hair straight, is wearing; a red slogan t-shirt that says, "Born To Rule", black short pants and red with black strip on the soles trainers.<br>"GET AWAY FROM MY COOKIES!", said an active Momoko who pushed Takkei (guy-form Brick) from getting too close to her bag. "And why were all of you boys dressing into slogan tees?"  
>"Us, dressed in the same way?", Akatsutsumi-kun asked. Poor Akatsutsumi-kun, Momoko's checking him to see if he's still sane. "So we are"<br>Hm? Momoko's got a point, "Hey, they are wearing slogan tees"  
>Akatsutsumi-kun and Taoto-kun looked at each other. "HEY, YOU COPY ME!"<br>"COME BACK HERE NAME CALLER!", Kaorin is still chasing Oishi-kun.  
>"Aww... Takuto is chased by a girl!", Taoto-kun moaned. We all sweatdropped.<br>"She's Kaoru", Akatsutsumi-kun pointed out.  
>"But he has HER!"<br>"He doesn't have me- Oi, COMEBACK!", said Kaorin while she stopped chasing around Oishi-kun.  
>"I want a girlfriend! Wait...", he said as he looked and kneel down in front of me.<br>"Taoto-kun, what are you doing?", I ask. He just touched my hand and-  
>'THWACK!' "What did you do that for?"<br>"Because you almost touched my girl's hand", his...girl? Wait, that voice...  
>"Ta... Takaaki?", I said, as I try to look up to the senior that dressed somehow in the same way as me.<p>

Momoko's P.O.V

"Takaa-senpai, that kills!", screamed a broken and hurt Takkei. Ckckckck... he should never do that to a girl, espescially Miyako.  
>"It's your own fault. She's mine! Get your own!", Takaa-senpai said, whose holding Miyako's shoulder, trying to protect her. Man, I wished Moto-kun could somehow get here and do that!<br>"Aww... Miyako's so lucky!", I said as I bang my head onto the table. Oww, that hurts, but who cares?  
>"That's because she doesn't eat too many sweets and candies, like you do", grr...<br>"What did you say?"  
>"Do you want something to eat?", grr, sometimes I wonder why do I always let my brother off after all those mean words he said to me.<br>"A muffin", I mumbled.  
>"Sorry?"<br>"A MUFFIN!", I shout at him, which make him fall. Anime style!  
>"Here you go", he said, acting like nothing ever happened. He's annoying. I just gobbled up my muffin without even savouring the flavour.<br>"Momoko, do you want to-"  
>"No"<br>"WHY? You know that I'll give you lots of sweeties!"  
>"And take them", I said with confidence. There was no way that Takkei could persuade me like that.<br>"Meanie", he mumbled. I think he deserves a punch from Kaorin.  
>"Matsubara, do you want-ooft!"<br>"Ooops, sorry! TAKUTO! AM GONNA GET YOU!", teehee, I'm SO right.

-After school-

Hufft... Matamoto-kun, where are you? I'm SO mad at you. Why did you leave and didn't even tell or say goodbye? Matamo-  
>'BRAK!' "What in the-!", I said, but-<br>"World! Watch where your going, girly!", What? who finished up my sentence? "And I've only just got them today..."  
>Oh, a guy. Wait, what does he look like? Hmm... let's see; he's hair is brown that is in a messy state, wears a red cap, a red jacket that's got a big M in the right side, a blue and black t-shirt, grey khaki shorts and red with white rope and streaks pumps. I wondered why does he look so familliar?<br>"Anyway, want help?", he asked. I nodded and he lend me a hand. Then I got up and see a skateboard beside him, headphones hung unto neck and a bag of skittles.  
>"Is it your skateboard?", I asked as I cleaned up the dirt in my denim skirt.<br>"Why'd you ask?", urgh... "Yeah"  
>"So, your listening to your music and eats skittles whilst you ride a skateboard?", I put my hands on my hips.<br>"Yeah and somebody's not listening even if they're not listening to music or riding a skateboard in a fast speed", pfft, that's a rubbish chat back-Wait "Listen to what?"  
>"You didn't listen when I said, 'Oi, WATCH OUT!'. I have to said that again and again!"<br>"Hey, you didn't have to shout!", he's SO annoying! Why does he have to shout when he's explaining to me that he was shouting at me earlier?  
>"And by the way..." 'SRIING!', a light comes out from underneath the ground and... he FLIPPED me! He flipped my skirt! "You are so accident prone"<br>I could feel myself heating up. "You... you hentai!"  
>Somehow as I turn around to shout at him, he's got on his skateboard again, riding off into the distance. Puff... that idiot. Flipping up my skirt! But somehow... he's idiocity made me REALLY hungry! Then I look at my wristwatch. "Gyah! The candy shop is gonna close in 10 minutes!"<br>And so I ran along to the candy shop that I accidently bump into earlier (when she bump into that guy, they were in front of that candy shop).

**Me: So that's the end of chap 2!**

**Takuto: Hmm... so it's another ButchxKao fic, is it?**

**Kaoru: The hey! Please Codey, you can't do this!**

**Takkei: Aww... you guys are lucky!**

**Taka-chan: Poor Kaoru and YAY, I get to punch someone for Miyako!**

**Miyako blushes madly  
><strong>

**Me: (sweatdrops) It's not a ButchxKao (or the others) fic! It's a fic that's got a ButchxKao and the other pairings! It's a MomoxMatamoto fic!**

**Takuto: Urgh...**

**Takkei: Still lucky**

**Momoko: So Matamoto-kun is going back?**

**Me: I wouldn't be so sure if I were you**

**Momoko: Hiks,,, hiks,,,**

**Miyako: Be strong, Momo-chan!**

**Me: R&R!**

**Momoko: MOTO-KUN, DON'T LEAVE ME!**

**Me: (sweatdrops) Or Momoko's going to be angry**

**Momoko throws a book at Kaoru.**

**Kaoru: Gyah, why'd you do that for?**

**Me: Until the next time! ^^'**


	3. Shouldn't be a bug

**Me: Hi, I'm back!**

**Kaoru: It's about time!**

**Me: *stick my tongue out at Kao* Anyway, this story is dedicated to somebody who's initial is MYL... AND an annoying boy in my school**

**Momoko: *stops throwing stuffs at everyone* Wait, you like two guys at the same time?**

**Me: *sweatdrops* Momo, are you serious? Look, MYL is my true love and that annoying boy is my nightmare. Somewhere in September is my nightmare's birthday, so that's why he gets a character as well!**

**Momoko: Oh**

**Me: Anyway, did you remember that I said Matamoto's going to be replaced by someone?**

**Momoko: *sniffs* Yes?**

**Me: Well, you'll soon find out...**

**Momoko: NOT FAIR!  
><strong>

**Miyako: theCodey, likewise does not own PPGZ! She only owns who is not in PPGZ _(you'll know who ;))_. Enjoy! ^^'  
><strong>

Chapter 3: Shouldn't be a bug

Momoko's P.O.V

(Next day on the way to school with Miyako and Kaoru)

"Yesterday is SO annoying! Get this right; there was a guy whose rudely bump into me and he flipped my skirt! Weirdly, I've got my apetite back after that...", I said, confused. YES, I am confused. That whole day, I was searching for food and rudely, Sichi-senpai and Kuriko told me that I was a greedy pig! I didn't even know why I'm starving. "But still, he's annoying!"  
>"Well Momoko, do you want to know what happened to me this morning?", asked Kaoru.<br>"Yes?"  
>"I have to listen to my girly friend's girly story", grr... aha! I grabbed a big book off Miyako...<br>"Hey, that's mine!", she yelled. Well, that WAS yours, Miyako. Then I throw the book at Kaoru and-  
>"Oww!", YAY! I...<br>"Ha-ha, dodged it!", missed it? Wait, it can't miss-  
>"Oi, who threw the book at me?", my scornful looking brother, Shinichi, came up from inbetween Kaoru and Miyako.<br>"Ah, Sichi-senpai-"  
>"It was her!", they both yelled.<br>"WHAT? Thought you're supposed to be my friends!", I yelled back.  
>"Yeah, until you decided to hit me with something", Kaoru said. That was partly her fault!<br>"Yeah, and until you stole my book", Miyako added.  
>"I'm sorry, Miyako!", I bowled to her. But then Sichi-senpai gave her her book back.<br>"Arrigato", she said as she puts it back to her bag.  
>"You should at least try to be more like me, you know", he said to me. Grr... Sinichi...<br>"SICHI-SENPAI!", I shouted as loud as I can to make him run off like a coward. And he did. That's why I never want to be like him...  
>"TRIING!"<br>"Gyah, class is starting!", Kaoru stated. She then ran off at fast speed that dust fill up Miyako's and my eyes.  
>"Kaoru!"<p>

Meanwhile...

Mystery guy's P.O.V

"Gyah! The bell rang!", I said as I ran off into the school building with my sister. And in our way, I saw three girls running for their lives to the same direction as we are heading and the two of them looked slightly familliar... no, they can't be! At least I can say that one of them can't be...  
>"What are you staring at?", a feminine voice behind me asked. "We're gonna be late if you keep on staring at them girls"<br>I turn to look down to my little sister. "Oh, come on then"  
>And with that, we take off with fast speed. "Hey, I know that one of them looks like her"<br>"Who?", I asked her. What is she exactly on about in the middle of crisis?  
>"Your... girlfriend", she said as she giggled at my expression, knowing what I looked like if she mentioned her; Red as a tomato and speechless for words.<br>"DON'T YOU MENTIONED ANYTHING ABOUT THAT!", I shouted out loud. "You know that she'll never forgive me for what I did if your bestfriend ever tells her what happened"  
>"Oh yeah? it's just 'if' she ever tells", She said confidently as she kept on walking to the principal's office. How does she know that her bestfriend will never tell on anyone?<br>"Yeah, but you'll be red as a tomato if she ever did", I said, as I began to open the office door.

Some other place in school...

Momoko's P.O.V

Brr, why do I suddenly felt... so cold?  
>"Konnichiwa, Momo-chan! Are you alright?", Miyako asked. Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you that Miss Percy is not in yet!<br>"Good morning, class", er... maybe I have to put it like this; 'when we come in, she's NOT in YET'.  
>"Y-yeah"<br>"Holy, Momo! What's up with..."  
>"Miss Matsubara, get to your sit! I will deal with it later", Miss Percy said. Surprisingly, Kaoru just went up to her seat without arguing with miss.<br>"But, miss-"  
>"Woops, Miss Gotokuji. I think that you'll find your seat is there?", wow, this is surprising. Miyako's 'chat-backing' to the teacher!<br>"Yes, miss...", she said, sadly. But I swear I could hear her muttered; "Stupid miss. Don't know that Momo-chan's ill!"  
>Oh my god, Miyako. You're frightening me now!<br>"Now class, we have two new students who will be in our class for the rest of the year. So, I will...", huahm... some boring talk... "Moving on, would you like to introduce yourself to us?"  
>"I would like to", said a feminine voice from the door. Then a girl with dark messy hair who wears her clothes in white - except for her black bracelet and baby blue jacket, appeared. "Hello, my name's Candy and I love to be friends with all of you! Please help me this year if I need it"<br>Candy made a pose which makes all the boys and even Miyako's so-called number one fans are having heart shaped eyes. Hmm... I wonder what the others are thinking...

Kaoru's mind: Gah, show off. And girly. I hope that Takuto's not in the crowd because if he is, I will kill him!

Miyako's mind: Oh goody! Another girly! I would certainly loved to be her friend! We'll have so much fun together **(with Momoko)** shopping. And all of us could get Kaoru in a dress for Butch-kun!

Takuto's mind: Wow, she's certainly girly. But is she my type? NO. Kao-chan's a much better girl for me.

Takkei's mind: Ohh... everyone has a girlfriend or boyfriend! Why can't I?

Er... O...K...

Meanwhile, in front of the classroom door...

Mystery guy's P.O.V

Gah! I can't handle this! What if I suddenly gone bright red and...  
>"And this is my twin brother, Motoko!"<br>Oh no... Okay. Motoko, you can handle this...  
>As I take step by step <strong>(course not the step that is SO slow!)<strong>, I could feel eyes staring at me. I'm scared... wait. Why should I? I'm Candy's brother and I don't care about this thing. OK, here goes...  
>"Hey, the name's Motoko Leida - so don't wear it out", I swear, I could hear girls squealing. Yikes. "You haven't said your surname yet, haven't you?"<br>"Nope", Candy said confidently.  
>"Right, you two. Candy, you can seat in front of Miyako Gotokuji..."<br>"Yes!", she said, delighted at what Miss Percy just said and pointed at. But she don't even know who is this Miyako Gotokuji yet. And she's not even been this cheerpy since what have happened years ago.  
>"...And you can seat next to Momoko Akatsutsumi", Miss Percy said to me and pointed at... at... oh, macaroons...<br>THE GIRL THAT I BUMPED INTO YESTERDAY? What is this? That red girl that I bump into yesterday came into this school? And oh my god, is her mouth open wide? What the- wait. Whose her name again?"

Momoko's P.O.V

Yes, I can feel my jaws open and could hear all of them thinking 'What's up with her?'. Obviously... that wouldn't be the boy that I bumped into yesterday, right? That couldn't be! I mean, he's clothes are all black - except for the red watch, red jacket and red cap. He's an emo isn't he? Not like the other boy that I saw, right?

And at the same time...

Kaoru's P.O.V

Oh my god, why does that girly girl have to seat next to me? I mean, I already have Momoko as half girly and Miyako being the girliest, so I don't **NEED** another! Grr... this happens all the time...

Candy's P.O.v

Wow, I'm sitting next to a tomboy. That's cool. I'll just say hi to her to start it off with...  
>"Hi!"<br>'Woosh!', I could feel the wind flew past me. Well, it's... cool to sit next to her?

(Back to Momo and Moto)  
>Motoko's P.O.V<p>

Gee, I think she's staring at me too long. "Yo, Momo!"  
>She snapped out of her gaze immediately. "Oh, hi. Erm... you could call me Akatsutsumi if you want"<br>What?, "Oh, you don't like to be called Momoko?"  
>"No, it's just... I thought you boys like to call girls with their surname because if they call girls with their first name, that means that they like that girl...", er, erm...<br>"Probably that's because you watch too much anime...", I said as I take my seat.  
>"Hey, it's not too much! I've only watched like, 900,000 animes!", glek, 900,000?<br>"That's a lot", I said. But before she pulls out any punches at me, I said, "Hey, gomen that I bumped into you yesterday"  
>But I think it won't stop her. "Urm... gomen as well", wow this girl's unpredictable!<p>

Momoko's P.O.V

Wow, I'd never thought that a guy would apologise to me. Let alone him. He looks so sweet if he'll do that more often, and faster. But one more thing,  
>"Hey, what about the flipping my skirt thing?", I asked.<br>"That doesn't count", he said. What?  
>"Hey!", I said throwing punches at him. It's not actually a real punch, so he's not gonna have blood from it hitting him. "Anyway, Mo..."<br>"Motoko", yeah, that.  
>"Motoko, do you like sweets and candies and stuffs?", I started off. He seemed to be getting spaced out a little bit. "Cos yesterday, I've noticed that you've brought a bag full of it"<br>"Yeah, but because I bumped into you, I've lost half of it", ohh...  
>"GOMEN, MOTOKO!", I shouted.<br>"Yeah, yeah, you don't need to shout!", he said, but then quickly added, "Besides, I don't like candy. I LOVE them"  
>Really? "Same! I really really love candy! Yesterday I lost my apetite for it all day until we bumped at each other, isn't that weird?"<br>He looked at me like I was just a weird letter from one of his fangirls. And he only replied after 5 minutes, "Yeah it is"  
>I try to look at his face that's looking at the desk. "You know, I know a good place which sales good sweets in a really cheap price"<br>"That's nice then", why does he still looked down?  
>"It means that would you like to go there after school?", I asked. Wait a minute, why am I asking a guy to go somewhere with me? Doesn't it mean that I'm... as-<br>"Where?", he said looking at me at last. All I could see now is he's dark eyes locked into mine. I could feel my face starts to heat up. Wait, why am I blushing in front of him? I'll and could only do that in front of Matamoto, right?  
>"Er... Sakurako's! She sells good sweets that'll make you wanting it more!", I said, trying to recover from the thought.<br>"Er... oh, that's good then", he said looking away, but I swear I saw him blush!  
>"I could pay for it if you want"<br>"I've got my own pocket money too you know", yikes, why did I offer to pay for him in the first place? Oh yeah, guilt.  
>Then I lost thought of wanting to say more, so right now I'm paying attention to the teacher...<br>"Peoples have known medicines since...", oh, probably that's the worst desicion ever!

Kaoru's P.O.V

"Aww... would you look at those lovebirds!", Miyako said dreamily and pointing to the distance. What is she on about? She's not pointing at Takuto flirting with... oh yeah... much better than Takuto flirting with the girl in front of him...  
>"Yeah, can't believe that he had the guts in him", Candy INTERFERED. Why does she have to interfer?<br>"Would you stop interfering?", I asked.  
>"What? I'm not interfering my brother's love life!"<br>"Yeah, sure, but I'm guessing that you've made HIM like THAT!", I said, pointing to Takuto who is looking here and a laughing Takkei.  
>"Wait, I think he's looking at you Kaoru-san", Miyako said.<br>"How come?"  
>"Well, he repeatedly said the letter K three times!", what?<br>"Candy, you can't be serious! Takuto would never do that!", gyah, why in the world-? But, she's... kind of right... though...  
>"Takuto loves Kaoru, Kaoru loves Takuto...", Oh god... they're both so annoying!<p>

Back to the two Ms

Momoko's P.O.V

Ohh... why does it have to be so cold?  
>"Atchoo!", I sneezed. Thank god nothing actually came from it.<br>"You cold?", Motoko asked.  
>"Y-yeah", I said whilst rubbing against both of my arms. What is he doing taking off his jacket?<br>"Here", he said, placing it on top of my shoulders.  
>"Mo-"<br>"Hey, what's that under your nose?", what? I wanted to say thanks earlier but I'm not into it. 'PLUK', but... why am I feeling that there's someone placing something on top of my head?  
>"Why-"<br>"No one'll noticed it", he said. As I looked up at him, I could see a hatless, winking and a thumbs up-ing Motoko. Why does he always makes me go red?  
>"Kuso...", I said as I looked down.<p>

-Lunchtime-

"Gyah! I hate Candy!", Kaoru said when we all went to our favourite spot; outside.  
>"So? She's not as bad as Motoko", I said, while munching up a slice of pancake.<br>"Why do you hate them?", Miyako asked. Because...  
>"Because YOU and her keeps on saying 'Takuto loves Kaoru!' and 'Kaoru loves Takuto!'. Can't you just give me a break or something?", Argh, they'll might just be going on and on about that. But why exactly did I blush at him for some reason?<br>"MOTOKO-KUN! MOTOKO-KUN! KYAA!", hufft... I wished that they'll just be quiet for a minute or two...  
>"Candy-chan's gonna tell me some fashion advice after school and I can't see the reason why Momo-chan hates Motoko-kun who gave her his jacket and baseball hat", Miyako's actually got a point there, but still, I hate him.<br>"Yeah, why did you?", Kaoru added. It's because... it's because...  
>"He flipped my skirt yesterday!", then there's a whole lot of silence.<br>"Yesterday don't count, Momo!", they both shouted.  
>"Well, he always makes me goes totally mad at him and I don't know why", I said as I hugged my lunch bag. I've felt that Miyako and Kaoru stared at me weirdly for ages. "What?"<br>"Momo-chan, maybe your not mad at him. Maybe your just... nervous", said Miyako, who is eating her sushi. Why does she **ALWAYS** have to be right? Not that I now agreed with the whole I'm nervous in front of Motoko bit! "Oh yeah, did I mention that she's gonna take me shopping too? You too, Momo-san!"  
>"That is if we'll ever make it to after school without getting Mojo messed everything up", Kaoru said as she munching up her last piece of takoyaki...<br>'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!' "Come on Kaoru, let's go", Miyako said, while wiping her mouth with her hankie.  
>"OK", she said, as she ran slowly.<br>"You too, Momo-chan", Miyako said, cheerpy. But then it died out when she saw my face. "Momo-chan?"  
>"Kaoru, why did you have to say that?", I said annoyed.<br>"Hey, I hoped that hadn't happened too, you know!", she said.  
>"But I haven't finished my special for lunch pancakes yet! It took me AGES to do those!"<br>"OK, OK, you can have a nibble of it before we go upstairs!"  
>"Arigato!", when she said I could have a <strong>NIBBLE<strong> doesn't mean I'm just gonna have a **NIBBLE**. So I just gobbled it up like a madman.  
>"Momoko-san-"<br>"She'll be alright, Miyako. Now come on, Momo!", Kaoru said as she's running at a fast speed.  
>"Coming!"<p>

"So what have we got here?", said Kaoru fiercely. Ugh... my stomach...  
>"Come on, Momoko-chan!", Miyako said.<br>"But Miyako, my stomach is hurting!", then Kaoru passed me a bottle of something. "What is this?"  
>"Eucalyptus oil. It's to be rubbed in your stomach so you'll feel better", she explained. I started to open the bottle, and as I started to sniff into it...<br>"BLEH! Smells like oil!", I moan as I glared at Kaoru.  
>"Just put it on, you princess!"<br>"OK, OK, I'll put it on!", gosh!  
>"Now, let's see what we've got...", Miyako said. Inside Miyako's compact, I could see a skinny lobster man whose directing a monkey in a robot to destroy something.<br>"Mojo-"  
>"And-"<br>"HIM?", I said finishing off their sentence. "Oh my god, why are they working together?", asked Kaoru surprised.  
>"Don't know yet, but let's transform girls!", I said, but I just remember. "STOP!"<br>"Why?", asked Miyako.  
>"WHAT NOW?", Kaoru said.<br>"Well, the professer said that if we transform with someone else's clothes then when we transform, we'll lost the clothes!", I said, and they all started thinking about it.  
>"What do we do now, Kaoru? She's got a point", Miyako said.<br>"Momoko, just transform!", WHAT?  
>"But-"<br>"Or me and Miyako are gonna tell Motoko that you like him that you can't even put off his clothes!", WHAT?  
>"OK, fine. I'll do it!", I said angrily. Then...<br>"Hyper Blossom!"  
>"Rolling Bubbles!"<br>"Powered Buttercup!"  
>"OK, lets' go!", I command the two. Hmm... do I really want his clothes to lost forever? Do I really just don't care? Do I want Kaoru and Miyako to tell him that? Well, if your looking for the answer, it's NO.<br>"There they are!", said Bubbles, who has super sights (not X-ray).  
>"OK, Mojo and Him. Your going down! Takoyaki Surprise!", I said, launching my yoyo at the two, but guess what? "It's just a cloud of smokes?"<br>"KYAA!"  
>"Bubbles!", me and Buttercup shouted. When we both looked up, we saw an ugly evil monkey robot who's trying to close Bubbles'mouth and a skinny ugly lobster.<br>"Well, does that makes an interesting intrance?", Mojo asked.  
>"No, not at all, monkey!", Buttercup hits him with her hammer, which released Bubbles.<br>"KYAA!"  
>"OW!"<br>"Bubbles! Spaghetti Catcher!", I shoot up my yoyo at Bubbles, trying to catch her. The strings shot up, wrapped around Bubbles and led her safety to the concrete building. YES!  
>"Arrigato, Blossom!", phew, now, Him.<br>"Fufufu... you're thinking that you can defeat me because I'm the only one around, huh? Well, eat this!", Him said, shooting up something to Buttercup.  
>"GYAH! Sheep!", Buttercup said as she dodged. What was that? Fast and sharp and... everything...<br>"Blossom-chan, WATCH OUT!" 'JEB!', ooh... why do I feel so dizzy? I feel like I'm about to pass out...  
>"Momo-chan!"<br>"Blossom!", wha-

Mysterious hero's P.O.V

"Blossom!", I said as I helped her to safety. What is this? I've never felt so sad before...  
>"Motoko?", she asked, but her sound almost fainted. "Wha- wait, who are you exactly?"<br>Grr... I almost want to drop her but-, "Hufft, I'll tell you later"  
>"Wow, am I that fat?", huh? She thinks she's fat?<br>"Hmm... well, OK. You're fat", I said.  
>"Hey-! ur, urgh... I don't feel so well...", She said then faint. Oh, great. But, what exactly have happened to her? I only saw her fall- and... Oh my, why haven't I've seen it earlier?<br>"Grr... who in the world did this to MY Blossom?", I shouted as loud as I can. Grr... who did this to her?  
>"Fufufufu... so, your her boyfriend huh?", a skinny lobster came to me. Boyfriend?<br>"Don't be daft, moron. I am NOT her boyfriend! Kick yourself!", I said as I press one of the buttons in my game controller on my hand.  
>"Haha, don'- what the- ow!", he cried out in pain. Haha, it works! "You little brat!"<br>"Whoa, that's cool!", Buttercup said.  
>"Hey, Buttercup, what about Mojo?", I asked.<br>"Oh, he's knocked up dead...", she smirked. Haha, that monkey's too easy!  
>"Who are you exactly? And how did you know her name and Blossom's?", Bubbles asked.<br>"Yeah, how did you?", Buttercup also asked. I'm about to explain, but-  
>"You little brat! I haven't finished yet!", Him said.<br>"Grr... Bubbles, mind Blossom for me", I said while putting her safely on the concrete building.  
>"Hai!"<br>"Now, Him, it's just between you and me...", I began my speech.  
>"What about me?", Buttercup asked.<br>"...And her", I pose into my fighting position.  
>"Fufufu... you think you can stop me by-"<br>"I wasn't finished! Buttercup!", I cut his speech.  
>Buttercup nodded. "Hammer Time!"<br>Buttercup's hammer attacks from the left and- 'BANG!'  
>"Gyah!", sending a flying Him my way.<br>"Now, for the final finish; UP, UP, UP, UP, UP CONTROLLED FREAK!", I shouted as I dramatically press the button, sending a flying Him into the so far away orbit.  
>"Gyah!", he screamed. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, POWERPUFFS!"<br>"Wow, that was a lot to do", I said.  
>"Yeah, I've noticed", Buttercup said as she slings her hammer.<br>"We've got to go to the professer, do we?"  
>"Why?", Bubbles asked.<br>"Because, it's time to go", I said.  
>"Yeah, you're... right...", Buttercup said, wandering off.<br>"Buttercup-san, wait for me!", Bubbles said as she hopped up and down. Hufft... those two...  
>"Ukh", a feminine groan I hear.<br>"Blossom?", I asked, but as I turn around, her eyes still closed. The only change is that she's... sweating? I better take her to the lab.  
><em>Momo... please don't die...<em>

**Me: CLIFFIE!**

**Kaoru: Oh,**

**Miyako: My,**

**Momoko: GOD?**

**Me: Yes, you see, I wasn't planning it to be a cliffie. But now it is anyway**

**Kaoru: So why didn't you write more?**

**Me: 'Cos it'll take more time and you don't want that now, do you Kao?**

**Kaoru: Kay, ya' got a point**

**Momoko: I met the annoying boy?  
><strong>

**Me: DON'T THINK IT LIKE THAT YET, MOMO! Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, if I didn't write a cliffie by Saturday-Monday, you can give me a message**

**Miyako: But Codey-chan-**

**Me: give me a REVIEW, and I'll remember to write it**

**Miyako: Now that's better! =)  
><strong>

**Motoko: So anyways, what's the cliffie about?**

**Me: *glares at Motoko***

**Motoko: What?**

**Me: There's no way I'll blab to a guy who is annoying and has flipped a girl's skirt before**

**Motoko: Aww,,,**

**Momoko: *push Motoko aside* Anyway, what did Kaoru, Miyako and Candy actually saw what Takuto did?**

**The three names that have been said sweatdrops.**

**Momoko: What?**

**The three: That**

**A wiggling his hips Takuto is posing like a girl who is SO girly and saying the word, "K" - repeating it non-stop, which made a laughing Takkei roll on the floor.**

**All of the girls: Hiyy!  
><strong>

**Me: So anyway, until the next time! T_T'  
><strong>


	4. Try putting 2 and 2 together

**Me: GOMEN EVERYBODY! I need to juggle between schoolwork, homework, afterschool club, friend conflict, family confusion, book competition and THIS. But I wouldn't abandon this story**

**Miyako and Candy: We forgive you!**

**The others: We don't**

**Me: Oh come on! At least I tried!**

**Kaoru: Yeah, but you upload it LATE; as usual!**

**Me: I SAID GOMENNASAI, KAO! Oh yeah, and arrigato for Akira, whose been leaving a review first and the anonimous reviewer, whose been recently revewing. Also arrigato to dragonroses that has added my story into their favourite story thingy. I won't let you guys down!**

**All: What about us?**

**Me: Oh yeah, and you all... Gyah, almost forgot!**

**All: what?**

**Me: I do not own PPGZ, peops!**

Chapter 4: Try putting 2 and 2 together

1 hour later in the lab...  
>Momoko's P.O.V<p>

_(Dream)_  
>I felt like I was flying in the middle of New Townsville as Blossom and that I've felt like I have a very special mission. A really special mission that I couldn't tell...<br>"Momoko!", yelled a kind of boyish voice out in the distance. I looked down to see who it is, and it's...  
>"Moto-kun?", I asked. Then when I get down from the sky, everything was black. Dark, that nothing else I could see but-<br>"Moto-kun?", I asked to myself. Is it really him? Then I ran up close to him and as I got close, it IS him! "Moto-kun!"  
>But the Moto-kun that I saw right now is writing down some things and looked totally miserable in a room. On a desk. "Moto-kun?"<br>"I hate her, I hate HER", he shouted when he writes. Why did he shout that?  
>"Moto-kun? Moto-kun?", I asked, worried. And then he stopped writing as he turn around to face me. I noticed that his goofy kind of grin has died out, he didn't actually look at me in the sort of way that he would and he's gloomier then usual.<br>"Mo-"  
>"Momo, I... am... not your Moto-kun. I am not your Moto-kun and I never will be. So get lost and find another guy. I HATE YOU!", I felt like I wanted to cry, but I try helding it all back. But another thing came up.<br>There's a big wedding book in front of me and when it opens, it reveals a VERY horrifying picture **(a disturbing one more likely ^^')**. Matamoto-kun is with a girl, but that girl isn't me. The girl is wearing a flashy white wedding gown with nothing too girly on it, a pair of wooded heels and a white bell bracelet on her right wrist.  
>"Moto-kun...?", I said as I can't hold up the tears anymore...<p>

Mysterious hero's P.O.V

Gee, what is she been dreaming of? She's supposed to wake up by now from that poison that is in Him's dagger. So why hasn't she? And... why is she crying?  
>"Momoko...", I started off slowly, but she's still crying.<br>"Momoko?", Bubbles asked as a teardrop came from her eyes, but Momoko still won't budge.  
>"Oh my god, your doing it all wrong! Here...", Buttercup said as she's getting something. "MOMOKO!"<br>Me and Bubbles fell anime style. As I do it, I try to see if Momoko has woken up, but-  
>"Nice try!", I said sarcastically to Buttercup. Yep, Momoko still won't budge. I turn around to look at Bubbles and Buttercup, giving them a thumbs up. And in reply, they nodded. So, we have a very difficult mission to do...<br>"MOMOKO!", we all shouted as we lift her up from her bed, but it feels more like TRYING to lift her up.  
>"Urgh... what has she eaten?", Buttercup said.<br>"You know... urgh, her that she likes... sweets"  
>"Yeah, but- oww... I can't feel my arms!", Bubbles cried out.<br>"Bubbles, just ignore it", I said.  
>"But I can feel them about to break off!"<br>"Abort the mission then! Hey, mysterious guy. Just abort!", Buttercup said, sounding panic.  
>"Kay, we'll cancel it", I said as I stop lifting Momoko up.<br>"Urgh", both Bubbles and Buttercup cried.  
>"Oww, I think it'll take time to heal...", Bubbles said as she tried to feel her arms. Hmm... so what'll make her wake, huh?<br>"God, so that's why she's SO heavy!", Buttercup yelled.  
>"Why?", Me and Bubbles asked.<br>"The cookie jar's empty!", huh? why did that have to link to what I was thinking? "That girl has eaten too many sweets!"  
>Sweets? Sweets? That's it! "Buttercup, your a genius!"<br>"Huh? What did I just say?", she asked. Confused? Oh man! Just great, I have to go over details!  
>"Hufft, you said something about Momoko loving too many sweets, right?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"So...", I said as I leaned closer to Momoko's right ear. I felt my heart began to thump- wait, I don't have any feelings for this gyal! And so, "Oooh, the smell of dunkin donuts is filling the air!"<br>I then instructed Bubbles to get the muffin that I BAKE **(yes, Motoko is a master at cooking, y'know!)** this morning that's inside my bag, a plate and a fan. Then Bubbles placed the doughnuts in the plate and the fan heading here.  
>"Hmm... there's no doubt that it'll be dunkin doughnuts!", Buttercup added. Hey, she's getting it!<br>"The coated cream chocolate made in Belgium with a hint of hazelnut which melt into your mouth and smell that reminds you of a great autumn day...", I said, getting more smooth with my words. Teehee, she'll be hungry in no time!  
>"But, I guess that you don't want-"<br>"Butter-rin! Gimme the donut!", ah, the magic food can do. But I could feel that someone's staring at me. "Motoko?"

Momoko's P.O.V

I've only woken up from my nightmare and already I've eaten a donut, but what really surprise me is... HIM. Yes, him. Who is he? He really looks like Motoko.  
>"Er... why are you staring at me?", he asked.<br>"You really looked like an annoying boy in my class..."  
>"I'm not annoying! Anyway, I've saved you haven't I?", he asked. What did he just say?<br>"So it IS you! YOU'RE the one who saved me?", I said, horrified. What in the goods in macaroni is going on?  
>"WHO?"<br>"Momo-chan, I don't understand...", Bubbles said.  
>"Bubbles, she's probably just love-struck again"<br>"No, Buttercup! It's definitely weird! Who is this guy? And why aren't you two even flinch at the sight of him?", I don't understand. He's clearly a Ruff and they didn't even do anything about it? I mean, he's black and white coat, his watch, black jeans and tennis shoes. Isn't he just so ruff?  
>"'Cos he saved you so he doesn't have the personality of a ruff", Buttercup said, annoyed.<br>"Okay, then. If she's right...", I said as I looked back at who-I-thought-is-Motoko. "...then, who are you exactly?"  
>He looked clearly annoyed by my suspicion. "The name's Blam. So don't wear it out"<br>I KNEW that I know this introduction before, but when? Hmm...  
>"Lemme go, you fat girl!", shouted Takkei who surprisingly is here. But he's not here moments ago, is he?<br>"But Takkei-kun, I want to be with you!", said a voice that sounds like one of his fangirls. I looked up to see a girl who is wearing a white powerpuff outfit clingin into Takkei's arm. And she sounds like...  
>"CANDY?", I shouted, but I'm surprised that there are to other two other voices that shouted that as well. I turn over to my left to see Buttercup's eyes popped out and her mouth open wide while Miyako is tryingg to close her mouth but keep on failing. I turn around to look at the front to see Candy sweatdropped.<br>"What's going on, guys?", Sichi-senpai asked. He just ran here.  
>"Oww, man! Could you guys at least just- Buttercup?", asked a confused Takuto who just got here too and is waving his hand in front of Buttercup. "Buttercup? What happened here?"<br>"Your girlfriend's here", Buttercup said, teasing him. But... she's also annoyed. I thought the tough and rough Powered Buttercup wouldn't get SO girly about something. But why now?  
>"My girlfriend? Who is it? Bubbles, Momoko. Who?", he asked confused but turn around to try find the answer. And there he was, seeing a horrified Takkei whose having who-I-thought-is-Candy clinging in his left arm. "Pfft, more like Takkei's than mine!"<br>"Hmmm... yeah. Whatever! Hey, whose the new guy?", asked Takkei, pointing at Blam.  
>"He's my brother", the clingy girl said to Takkei "Yeah, what are you doing with my sis'?", asked Sichi-senpai. The spaghetti? What's he talking about?<br>"Where's the lab man?", asked Takuto.  
>"Don't you know that it's called proffesor?", yelled Kaoru, annoyed.<br>"The name's Blam, so don't wear it out. Momo here is injured by Him", Blam said looking at me. "The proffesor'll be here soon to-"  
>"Hello, boys and girls. How's Momoko doing?", cut the Proffeser off. I could see him at the door carrying lots of bag full of groceries. Ken and Peach are the only ones who seem kind of confused and are carrying the little bags. "So, I see that they've introduce them-"<br>"She didn't!", me, Bubbles and Buttercup yelled and pointing at Takkei's clingy fangirl of a puff.  
>"What did I do?", she asked. But then- "Oh right. Hello, my name's Beam and I'm Blam's sister, also known as..."<br>'SYUUT!', a white light came from her. After it didn't shine again, it reveals a girl whom we thought we'll NEVER be a puff.  
>"YOU?", we all shouted, except Blam.<br>"Yes, Candy. Kyaa, I'm going to be a puff with Takkei-kun!", she said, as she hugged Takkei again.  
>"Gyah! Get her off me!", poor Candy. She didn't even know that he's actually a ruff.<br>'SYUUT!', a black light came from my right. Hey, what happened?  
>"Annoying, huh? Well I say!", said a standing Motoko.<br>"Gyaaa! See, I knew it was YOU!", I said pointing at him.  
>"Oh my", Buttercup slapped her forehead. Then a green light came from her and transform her into a Kaoru whose wearing a yellow tee and a green skirt.<br>"Oh, I get it, now. Momoko's paranoid because Motoko-kun is here, right?", Bubbles said. What in the world?  
>"Whatever, anyway, Kao-chan"<br>"Don't call me that!", Kaoru! You don't have to scream so loud to Takuto. It hurts my ears!  
>"Whatever! Why are you wearing a skirt? Is it because of moi?", 'PLAK!', a hand lands into his cheek as I watched them both in boredness.<br>"Baka! Why should I ever do that?"  
>"Because you love me?", I've had enough of them arguing by just looking at Kaoru's annoyed face.<br>"So what did you shout out when you transformed?"  
>"You didn't ask me that", Motoko protested.<br>"Why should I?"  
>"Because you love me?", God, is he annoying? YES. VERY. And what the hay?<br>"So how did you transform Candy-chan?", asked Miyako, who transformed back earlier. She only wear her usual clothes... and her usual cheery mood.  
>"Well..."<br>"Phew, now I'm..."  
>"Takkei-kun, don't leave!", Candy said as she clings back into Takkei.<br>"Gyah, can you two PLEASE get this weirdo off me?"  
>"Hai!", Miyako said as she grabbed Candy by her shoulders.<br>"Miyako...", Candy cringed. Hmm... this is all so weird...  
>"Hey, since when did Candy is lovestruck for Takkei?", I asked.<br>"You... really..."  
>"Don't know?", Kaoru finished off Miyako's.<br>"So?", I said, confused.  
>"Hey, I don't know too!", Motoko yelled. The hay?<br>"Pfft, that's because you two played couples!"  
>"Hey!", we both yelled.<br>"So, how?", Motoko asked.  
>"Well..."<p>

Candy's P.O.V

*FLASHBACK*  
>-Breaktime-<br>"Candy! Where's your brother?", asked a guy.  
>"Candy! Can I have your number?", asked another.<br>"Candy! Will you go out with me?", Uurgh...  
>"Candy! Candy! Candy!", Gyaah! Their too much! But I looked at a direction that I will never forget I looked at."Candy! Candy! Candy!"<br>There's a crowd of girls, shouting someone's name but I can't get the grip off the chant. "Candy! Candy!"  
>With my own fans chanting at me. So, I do the one thing necessary that I have to do. "Hey, look! Miyako's here with her boyfriend!"<p>

N P.O.V

"That was cruel, Candy-chan!", protested Miyako.  
>"Gomen! It's the only thing I can think of!"<br>"You do it just because of that?", said both Motoko and Takkei.  
>"So?"<br>"You've made me-"  
>"And me", Takuto cut Kaoru's sentence.<br>"Yeah, and him, to sort the mess out!"  
>"Gyaa, gomen, Kaoru!", Candy bowled.<br>"Aww,,, you two will make a good couple!", Momoko said.  
>"Who're you talkin' about?", Kaoru said angrily.<br>"Candy and Takkei"  
>"Bleurgh, are you for real?", Takkei protested. "We're going downstairs, so...", Proffesser said, escaping as Ken and Peach followed him.<br>Motoko just rolled his eyes on this.  
>"So what happened next sis'?"<br>"Hmm..."

Candy's P.O.V

*Continued FLASHBACK*  
>And so they ran to protest to Miyako and I also ran, but not in the same direction. No, no way. I'm curious about who is the crowd over there terrorising. I try to find a loophole in them, but everytime I do, they fill it in a second. Urrgh... I've got no other choice...<br>"Hey, look! There's a group of cute guys outside in the school hall! Waiting to be lead by the principal!", I shouted and they looked at me with curiosity. I thought I was going to be dead for a second, but-  
>"Kyaaa!", OK, maybe I'm going to be dead in a DIFFERENT way. I almost fainted in the wild crowd until a strong grip helping me to see the light again. And in a second, the crowd is gone.<br>"Arrigato!", I said as I dusted myself off. I looked up to see that there's no one in the class. No one except a guy whose wearing a red t-shirt and not wearing a hat. "Wait, who are you?"  
>"Taoto Takkei, haven't you heard from them fangirls?", he asked, annoyed. Wait, so...<br>"Takkei, YOU'RE the one who is surrounded by fangirls?", I shouted out.  
>"Yeah, so?", he said, getting more annoyed. Why is a hottie like him getting annoyed?<br>"Candy-chan", said a girly voice from behind. I turn around to see who it is.  
>"Yes?"<br>"You... are... SO DEAD! Why did you lied to us?", oww, you don't have to yell! But... why do I have a feeling that someone is pulling me towards them?  
>"Not if she's with me", I looked up to see Takkei looking a bit angry. Wha-<br>"Pfft, Takkei-kun. Your not serious aren't you that you choose her over us?"  
>"Yeah, well, she's my girlfriend!", Takkei shouted.<br>"Takkei-chan?", I said, confused.  
>"What?", the girl yelled.<br>""Yeah, she is. So shut up!", what? is this for real?  
>"Kyaa, Takkei-chan!", I said clinging onto him.<br>"Gyaa!"  
>*END of FLASHBACK*<p>

Momoko's P.O.V

"Bwahahahaha... that was SO funny!", Kaorin laughed.  
>"Gyahaha... no kiddin'! You should see the look on your face, Takkei!", Takuto added.<br>"SHUT UP!", he yelled.  
>"Aww,,, that is SO cute", I said, sarcastically.<br>"I know. Takkei-chan is SO romantic!", Candy said, clinging onto him even tighter.  
>"Gyaah! Don't call me that!"<br>"So anyway, back to my question; What did you shout out when you transformed into a PPGZ?", I ask.  
>"Hmmm... oh, Wonderful Beam", she beamed.<br>"What did you wear?", asked Miyako.  
>"Hey, didn't you see, Miyako-chan? Same as you guys, except that it's white and I wear a white wristband"<br>"What's your weapon and powers?", asked Kaorin.  
>"Hmm... I've got a badminton racket. Didn't you see?", hmm... that's strange.<br>"No, we didn't see it at all", I said.  
>"Yeah, me too", Miyako added.<br>"Same here", Kaorin said.  
>"Hufft, very well", she said as she pressed the button in her belt. "Wonderful Beam!"<br>Then in a second, a white powerpuff; wearing a wristband and holding a badminton racket came.  
>"Oh, right...", the three of us said at the same time and Candy transformed into her normal self.<br>"OK, now what did you shout out when you transformed?", I asked Motoko.  
>"Dark Blam"<br>"Hmm... that's not surprising then. And what's your weapon?"  
>"A joystick"<br>"Joystick? Isn't that like so old?"  
>"Yeah, you can talk"<br>"Hey, I'm just telling the truth!", what's wrong with this guy? "Right, Kaorin?"  
>Kaorin nodded. "It's old, but I still like it"<br>"Why?"  
>"'Cos it's more handy than a pen you'll find in DS and things like that, right Kaoru?"<br>Kaorin nodded again.  
>"Wow, if you nodded again, you might turn into a nodding dog", Takuto said sarcastically. Uh, oh...<br>"Grr...", she growled as Takuto starts to run off.  
>"Anyway, I love it. And there's no one that will change my mind off it"<br>"You don't need to brag, Motoko", I said, annoyed. Hmm... I wish Moto-kun was here.  
>"By the way, you've still got my jacket and cap on, haven't you?",w-what?<br>"Yes", I said.  
>"Ahaha, she even protested to take it off when we're going to transform into PPGZs!"<br>"Kaoru!", I yelled at her. Pufft... why did she have to tell?  
>"Then... just take it off!", Motoko said. Panicky.<br>"OK, OK. I don't even want to wear it in the first place!", I said as I take it off. But somehow, I feel like I CAN'T take off the jacket!  
>"Come on, quickly!"<br>"I'm trying! I'm trying!"  
>"QUICK!"<br>"I'M TRYING!"  
>"Hey, what's all the commotion about?", asked Candy. "Oooh... Nii-chan. What have you done?"<br>"Get lost, Candy!", he shouted as he help me take his jacket off. What are they talking about?  
>"I thought it's just HER that was supposed to wear it"<br>"Who is she?", I asked. I don't know what's it all about. And why are they going pale?  
>"Erm... she's..."<br>"She's Motoko's girlfriend!", Candy mocked.  
>"She's not!"<br>"She IS!"  
>"Ohh... everyone's got someone!", what is up with Takkei anyway?<br>"Anyway, what are you doing Ken?", asked Miyako. What? I turn around to see Ken who wears a white shirt (you know those shirts that you wear to school), black pants and shoes.  
>"Yeah, what's with the bouquet?", asked Kaoru.<br>"I'm going out with Kuriko", he said, calmly as he shuts the door behind him.  
>"Ohh... Kenny boy's got a girl!", Takkei groaned again.<br>"But it's Kuriko", both me and Sichi-senpai sweatdropped.  
>"Whoopee do, so what?", challenged... Motoko? HIM?<br>"Why, you..."  
>"Don't worry, Takkei-kun! You'll always have me!", Candy said as she clings onto him.<br>"Gyaa!"  
>"Buhuu... he grows up so fast!", Proffeser said, joining Takkei.<br>"Urgh...", Kaoru groaned in disgust. Oh yeah, if you don't know, Ken's been going out with Kuriko for about 2 month now. They began dating since Ken has been schooled in New Townsville elementary. But I STILL don't get why Ken wants to date that pig. She stole all my biscuits AND my emergency sweeties. Even Sichi-senpai don't.  
>"Hey, Candy. Are we going to the mall now?", asked Miyako. The mall?<br>"Wha- oh yeah. We're going there to get Kaoru some new clothes!"  
>"NANI?"<br>"Oh yeah, we should start our shift again", Takuto said.  
>"What? Oh no...", Takkei moaned.<br>"Thanks for reminding us(!)", Sichi-senpai said sarcastically.  
>"Hey!"<br>"Come on, Candy and Kaorin. Let's go!", Miyako said, hopping along as she dragged the both of them with her.  
>"Ahh, what do you want, Miya?"<br>"Oh yeah, Momoko. You can come with us too", said Candy. What, but...  
>"Oh, OK. Just a sec", I said as I turn to look at Motoko.<br>"What's up, sweetie?", asked Motoko. What? did he just call me sweetie?  
>"The hay, why did you call me sweetie?", I shouted furiously.<br>"What the-? Why would I say that?", come on, be honest! I looked at him sharply and noticed that he's... blushing?  
>"See, you did say it!"<br>"ANYWAY, what did you want to say?", he said, annoyed. Hmm...  
>"Who is she?", I began.<br>"Who?"  
>Grr... "The girl that Candy and you were just talking about, who WAS she?"<br>He turn pale, but I know that he tries to hide it, and when I want to read his mind... I... can't?  
>"None of ya' business, red", he said, walking away. Grr...<br>"Why are you always like this?"  
>"Wha-?"<br>"Being hard on me and all like I don't know it. Why?", I said, angrily. He then turn around to face me, zipping back his jacket and putting his hat on my head. "Wha-?"  
>"Just wanting you to wear this for the rest of the day, and by the way, you look cute in it", he said, winking at me which triggers my face turning as red as a tomato. But he IS right! Kuso...<br>"Hey, can I eat one of your doughnuts?"  
>"Sure", he said, but, "Hey, how do you know?"<br>"How do I know?", hmm... how? "Oh, it was because it's too good to be a dunkin dough. Miyako can't cook and Kaoru will never EVER in a billion years cook something unless it's pot noodles. So I guess it must be you. By the way, it tastes darn too good", I said, as I winked at him. And eating his doughnut.  
>"Tsk, tsk, tsk, but you've already got one...", I stare at him to change his mind. "OK... you can have another"<br>"Arrigato!", I said, as I grab one from the plate of doughnuts and sits on the couch, watching 'Sarah Jane's Adventures' in the telly.  
>"Hey, aren't you going to the mall with the girls?", oh yeah...<br>"Nope, I'm gonna watch Sarah Jane", I said, smiling at him.  
>"Ok then", he said as he hopped into the couch and watching with me.<p>

+15 minutes later+

Oh my, this scene really scares me! Why does it ALWAYS have to be terrifying and scary?  
>"Woah, they really ARE making it look real!", said Motoko in disbelief whilst a hand is stroking my hair... A hand is stroking my hair? "Isn't that scary Momo?"<br>OK, what should I do? But it IS kind of relaxing... "Mmm"  
>"Don't be scared. You got me", he said, sounding - I hate to say, SOOTHING. What have he done to me? But he's done a good job on stroking my hair. He stroke my hair, not like what I would've expected. He stroke it nicely; patiently and relaxed. Just what a father would do to their daughter. Yeah, he has a father's touch. Hmmm... I wished he feels the same...<p>

Motoko's P.O.V

I guess Momo's relaxed because I stroke her hair and hmmm... this is relaxing... what have you done to me, Momo? Hoahm... I'm getting bored now. Oh yeah.  
>"Hey, Momo. Why won't you go with the girls?", I asked.<br>"Why should I if I had to miss Sarah Jane", hmm... good point.  
>"But I thought you'd want to dress Kaoru up in a dress"<br>"That's old news and besides, I just want to be here with somebody", eh?  
>"Me?"<br>"What?"  
>"Nothing", hmm... what is that girl thinking?<br>"OK, I'll go...", Momoko said. "But only if you come too"  
>What? "Erm... OK"<br>WHAT? Why did I say YES? Stupid Moto, stupid Moto! I don't want to go to a GIRLY place! But... it's my only chance...  
>"Then that's settled. Come on!", she said as she grabbed my wrist and run.<br>"Gyaa!", I screamed my way to the mall.

**Me: And that's the end of chapter 4!**

**Momoko: Aww,,, is it a cliffie?**

**Me: (sweatdrops) No**

**Momoko: YAY!**

**Motoko: Hey, so what happened next?**

**Me: Well, I actually don't know...**

**All falls anime style**

**Me: But it involves getting Kaoru to a kimono!**

**Kaoru: NANI?**

**Miyako and Candy: So is it about our shopping trip?**

**Me: (sweatdrops) I SAID it's not a cliffie! So Kaoru, in the next chapter, you have to put on a kimono!**

**Takuto: YAY!**

**Kaoru: NO!**

**Takkei: (imagining Kaoru in a kimono) Yeuch!**

**Sinichi: Until the next time! (sweatdrops)  
><strong>

**Me: Sinichi-senpai, that's my line! Until the next time!**


	5. The coolest day of her life

**Me: Hi to all you guys out there (somewhere, nah joke) and thanks for dragonroses who reviewed in the last one. Anyway, where was I?**

**Takuto: You said about getting Kaoru into a kimono, now where is she?**

**Kaoru: I'M HERE, you numbskull! And what's with the ki-?**

**Everybody else: Happy Birthday, Kaoru (the boys call her Matsubara, though)!**

**Kaoru: Wha-?**

**Me: Surprise! And this is for all you KaoxButch fan out there, so enjoy and tell me if I done a good job or not. By the way, this is the last time the disclaimer will be shown so... EVERYONE!**

**Everyone: theCodey does not own PPGZ, but this story and the Leida twins! =)**

Chapter 5: The coolest day of her life

+After school+

Kaoru's P.O.V

"What the hay was that?", I shouted. "You have a ticket to see Man. United **(Kaoru's a Manchester United fan! XD)** and you didn't even tell me?"  
>"Wasn't my fault", Takuto replied, shouting as well.<br>"Wasn't your fault? Then who's?"  
>"YOU'RE the one who was going with the girls. That's why you've missed the match!"<br>"Yeah, but you could've told me earlier!"  
>"I know, but I didn't know you LOVE Man. United!", that guy...<br>"You didn't? You didn't, didn't you? Well, I've worn my United t-shirt, my United hat, my United wristband, EVEN I bring my United backpack? Didn't you see?"  
>"Well, I'm sorry that you have crap second hand United things. They don't look real to me", Grr... that settles.<br>"You know what?"  
>"What?"<br>"I HATE YOU!", I said as I stormed off.

Momoko's P.O.V

"Well... I hate you too!", Takuto shouted, desperately.  
>"Oishi-kun, you don't have to storm her out like that", Miyako said.<br>"I know, but we're talking about a ticket to see a match here", he said.  
>"Yeah, a ticket to see Man. United", Sichi-senpai said, sarcastically.<br>"So it's about football?", asked Candy.  
>"Yeah, about the legendary Man. United", replied Takkei.<br>"Can I come?"  
>"NO. Takuto, please tell her she can't come", Takkei pleaded. I thought he'd be happy by now that at least someone liked him.<br>"You can't anyway because the match is yesterday and I gave it to Takkei"  
>"Ohh...", poor Candy. But that means...<br>"Why'd you give it to Takkei?", I asked.  
>"Because I'm a City fan"<br>"Wha-?"  
>"He get it off of a competition that he didn't want, right Takuto", said Motoko as Takuto nodded. What?<br>"How come you know that when they've already gone to the match yesterday?"  
>"None of ya' business, lady", meanie! I'll never want to see him again! "He told me at break time"<br>"Anyway, what do you guys support?", asked Takuto.  
>"What, football? You already know mine", Takkei said.<br>"And you do know that I support Man. City", Sichi-senpai said while safe-ing with Takuto. Eurgh, City!  
>"Mine's like Takkei's!", she said as she cuddles him tighter.<br>"Gyaa!"  
>"Well done, Candy! I also support United!", I said as I high-fived her.<br>"Bleurgh, United's for wussies! Safe, guys", Motoko said as he safe-ing the guys **(except Brick of course)**.  
>"Shut up! It's the best football club ever!", shouted us three Man. United fans.<br>"Whatever, Momo. What's yours, Gotokuji?", asked Sichi-senpai at once. Miyako seemed to be clueless and confused by his question. "Miyako?"  
>"Er, well...", she began.<br>"Yeah?", we all asked.  
>"I don't support any teams", then we all fall back anime style. Oh yeah, I forgot that Miyako is girly. If not, like Kaoru would say, the girliest.<br>"You don't?", Sichi-senpai asked, sounded angry.  
>"Yeah"<br>"Please Gotokuji, support City!", he bowled.  
>"Gyaa!", I wasn't having this on my friend...<br>"You can't push her!", I shouted at once. "She may be naive, but she's not that gullible!"  
>I turn to look at Miyako and Sichi-senpai all together. Sichi-senpai is thrown off her <strong>(and has one of those bumps on his head)<strong> while Miyako is... blushing?  
>Hmm... I wonder what their thinking...<p>

Miyako's P.O.V

Why did Akatsutsumi-senpai forced me to like a football team?

Sinichi's P.O.V

Why did I force her to support City? And why do I even care? She's already got Takaaki

Momoko's P.O.V

Aww,,, those are both sweet thoughts, but. OH MY GOD! It can't be...

Takuto's P.O.V

"Pfft... I'm going home, man. See ya', Sinichi, Takkei and Motoko!", I waved.  
>"What about us?", urgh, them wussies <strong>(Momoko and Candy)<strong> shouted.  
>"Kay, bye Gotokuji, Leida and Akatsutsumi!", I waved again. Urgh, I need to rest my head down. I can't believe we fought over those tickets just because she overheard my conversation with Takkei and Motoko in the last lesson...<br>"Takuto!", yelled a girlish voice.  
>"What?", I yelled as I stop, but not turning to face her, because I knew who it was. It was Akatsutsumi.<br>"You know that it's Kaoru's...", d'oh, I can't hear her!  
>"What about Kaoru?"<br>"I SAID-"  
>"She said that do you know that it's Kaoru's birthday tomorrow?", yelled a voice, but this time it sounded boy-ish. I knew that it was Motoko. He and Akatsutsumi had been playing couples lately. And... what did he just say? Ah, Kaoru's birthday tomorrow... Kaoru's birthday tomorrow? I haven't even buy her any presents yet!<br>"Don't worry, we'll help you with all of it!", shouted Akatsutsumi. I turn around to see not just the both of them, but Sinichi, Gotokuji, Takkei and Leida too.  
>"Anyway, let's get going", said Sinichi. I nodded at his sentence.<p>

+Next day, morning **(5th October)**+

Kaoru's P.O.V

Grr... Takuto is SO mean! Why can't he just tell me that 2 days ago he has the match tickets? There's no way I'm gonna forgive him now!  
>'Kaoru, won't you just forgive Takuto? Just this once?', said a voice in my head, but I knew it wasn't mine. 'Cos mine isn't as girly as Momoko's.<br>'No, and you know why!'  
>'Kaoru! Look, are you coming to school today? Miya's worried about you'<br>'NO! And tell her I'm sorry, but I'm fed up with him!'  
>'Fine then, if your fed up with him. Have you woken up yet?'<br>'No. I'm sleeping', that's right, I am sleeping. But my dream had gone ages ago.  
>'Wake up then'<br>"Fine, I'll wake up!", I shouted as I got up from my bed.  
>"Happy Birthday, Kaoru!", yelled what seemed like many. I jumped and fall anime style quickly.<br>"Kao-chan?", said a boy-ish voice who I knew is Takuto.  
>"What are you guys doing here? I thought you're supposed to go to school?"<br>"We ARE going to. But this is your birthday today. So just blew the candle already, Bu-", Takuto said, but Momoko quickly nudged him. Hmm... this is suspicious...  
>I quickly blew the da- I mean, ANNOYING candle out. I can tell as I blew the candle out, that Momoko AND Motoko bake it... "Momoko and Motoko, you guys bake it didn't you?"<br>"Yeah", they both said at the same time. Pfft... couples.  
>"Don't say that!", Momoko yelled at Motoko.<br>"How can I when someone asked me something?", see? But I never knew that a THIRD person also bake this green and white brownie cake. Then it's a no, and it can't be...  
>"I don't know that you can also cook Takuto", I said to him. Yeah, badly.<br>"How'd you know that I also bake your cake?"  
>"The icing looks messy and...", I licked one of the icing off <strong>(when she spoons it out, obviously!)<strong>. "...wow, this is delicious!"  
>"What? You like it?"<br>"Yeah, so?", weird guy... and what is he searching in his pocket?  
>"This!", he said as he revealed a piece of wood which is carved 'Kaoru' in green. "Sorry that I can't get another ticket to see the match, but I know that you need something to make you remember things, so, here's your memo-board"<br>I took the wood from his hand and see something which surprise me. Something that three years ago he wouldn't have done. I laugh at the thought of this. Yeah, he wouldn't done it if he's still a bad ruff.  
>"You don't like it do you?"<br>"Hahahaha... I like it! It's just that... it's cool. And I'm sorry to be a stressy mad old woman that you don't want me to be", I said. Aww,,, that's so- WHY AM I TURNING INTO MOMOKO ALL OF A SUDDEN? Anyways... "Isn't it your birthday too?"  
>"Er...", Takkei, Sinichi-senpai, Motoko and Candy started.<br>"...well,", Miyako said.  
>"... how are we supposed to... know?", Momoko came forwards.<br>CTAR! Bet he's angry at this. And where's that bag that's got a Man. City thing on it? Ah, "Here you go"  
>He took the bag out of my hand as fast as lightning and when he took something out of it, it's...<br>"WOW! The City's new season's kit? How did you afford that?"  
>"You must remember that my dad is a wrestler and your lucky that dad's a Man. City fan. He got it for me, but it's not the right size and I hate City. So I was planning to give it to you today..."<br>"Arrigato!"  
>"Until that day, so-" 'Beep, beep!', who's alarm's that?<br>"Ooops, that'll be me, I think and er...", Momoko started.  
>"Yeah?", asked all of us.<br>"We're gonna be late!", gyaaa! I haven't even done anything yet! What am I gonna do? Oh yeah, "Takuto, wait!"  
>"WHAT?", he yelled.<br>"You don't need to be angry!", I yelled back. Oh crap, why did I say that?  
>"Yeah?", he turn around.<br>"Look, thank you", I said as I smiled at him. And he blushed. Ah... it's good to make him looking like that...  
>"Kao-chan, we don't wanna miss school, so hurry up!", hufft... wait, what did he call me?<br>"Don't call me Kao-chan!"  
>"Oh yeah, and what about Butterbutt?", grr...<br>"Takuto! I'm gonna get you!"

**Me: And that's the end of chapter 5!**

**Kaoru: That was the best birthday EVER!**

**Me: Yeah, and by the way, I was supposed to publish it yesterday, but got delayed, so. Anyway, it's Kaoru's 14th b-day, everyone!**

**Motoko: So what happens next?**

**Me: Stop asking me that! So until the next time! =(**


	6. Motoko's mysterious secrets

**Me: Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded anything for the past few weeks! *bows***

**Motoko:** It's because your not bothered with the story of someone's life** and because you go on ***********.com to read mangas *that stabs me too***

**Kaoru: And because you go watch ****** and **** with your annoying little brothers *that too***

**Sinichi, Takuto and Takkei: Yeah *a triple one***

**Miyako: It's not actually her fault *lifting up my spirit***

**Candy: Yeah, she just needs some materials for the story *helps lifting me up***

**Me: Thanks guys**

**Candy: Whatever *let go off me***

**Miyako: Your welcome! *beamed***

**Me: Warning; the guys are saying girls and girls all over again because I got the idea from my 'no girls' bro - he's not overusing the words though. So if you think this chapter is sexist, do NOT read! And in case you forget about whose who as in the Rowdiruffs, here's the notice thingy;**

**Brick: Takkei - who is over the moon with older girls**

**Boomer: Sinichi - who is Momoko's and Kuriko's older brother and is in dilemma at a moment**

**Butch: Takuto - who likes to tease Buttercup**

**And my OC, Blam: Motoko - who is Candy's elder brother and in a couple of days has been close to Momoko without realising it  
><strong>

**Anyway, on with the story!**

Chapter 6: Motoko's mysterious secrets

+2 days later, after school in the park+ Sinichi's P.O.V

Hufft... why did I force Mi- I mean, Gotokuji? Why?  
>Why do I suddenly felt like my heart-! skips-skips a beat~?# 'drum rolls'. Ohh... it's not like the song! It's more of... what I felt for her three years ago. You see... three years ago, I fall for Mi- I mean, Gotokuji. Until my who-I-thought-is-my-best-mate, Takaaki, made her his girlfriend. I mean, come on! What did she see in him? I've shown her my moves more than him...<p>

*FLASHBACK*  
><strong>(Miyako's going down the corridor in their elementary and Sinichi's walking in the direction that she came from)<strong>  
>Oh my god, there she is! Right, I have to tell her what I feel...<br>"Hi, Akatsutsumi-kun!", she smiled, as pretty as usual. Oh my god, this is it!  
>"Hi, Mi- I mean, Gotokuji. I-i...", d'oh, why can't I make the words to come out?<br>"Akat-"  
>"Miyako!", shouted a bunch of her fans. Oh no!<br>*END OF FLASHBACK*

Erm, yeah, that.  
>But I think I still- no, I can't. She have Takaaki now. But that's what makes me angry! She LIKES, well not only like - but LOVE Takaaki. And I can't hide this anymore! I love her, and I STILL do! Eventhough I can only speak to her in school. Eventhough I can only see her being a hero and I can't join the action because I've got to clean up the lab to repay for me and the boys being a ruff. But I do!<br>"Sinichi-senpai!", who is it? Is it Miyako-?  
>"Oh, it's you", I sweatdropped at the sight of Takkei. Hrrmm... "I was enjoying thinking about Miyako back then, but you've just ruined it"<br>"Oh, your still thinking about HER aren't you?", eh, what's he talking about?  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Gotokuji. You still like her don't you?", What?  
>"Er..."<br>"See, you still like her! Anyway, I'm not here to discuss about her", phew.  
>"Good, then"<br>"I'm here to discuss about your sister", eh?  
>"Wow, so you do like her!"<br>"No, it's not just about her. It's about Motoko as well!"  
>"Oh so your jealous?"<br>"No! I love Ka-"  
>"Hmm?"<br>"No one", eh? Well, erm... what did he say?  
>"You love Kaoru?"<br>"Are you serious? No!"  
>"Then you love Candy?"<br>"No! And anyway, do you want to come with me to pair them up?", what the-? "Or I'll tell the others that you're still thinking about Gotokuji!"  
>"Fine. We'll pair them up", I said, standing up from the bench. "Anyway, why did you want to pair 'em up?"<br>"Because one of my AND Motoko's loyal fan said that they live with their two gorgeous cousins!", oh my god, if you can look at his eyes now, you'll be vomitting! He's eyes were forming into a fangirl's heart shape eyes!  
>"Oh, I see", I sweatdropped. "But what about Candy? Wouldn't she be heartbroken?"<br>"I don't care! Anyway, what about her?"  
>"What? You said you don't care-"<br>"I MEANT, your sister", hm?  
>"Oh", hmm... what about her? "She'll thank us someday"<br>Eventhough she'll be mad, but who cares?

+Minutes later+

Takkei's P.O.V

"Wow, we're here already!", I shouted. I can't believe that we're going to their house already.  
>"Yeah, I know!", yelled Sinichi. "You don't need to shout!"<br>"Well, sorry(!)", I replied sarcastically. "Anyway, you go knock it"  
>"No, you knock on"<br>"No, you!"  
>"You!"<br>"You!"  
>"You!"<br>"You-"  
>"Well, look whose here...", eh, whose voice is that? As I turn around... I look at a beautiful woman standing in front of us! She has brown auburn hair that is put in two pigtails <strong>(just like Miyako's)<strong>, wears a white dress and light pink slippers. Oh my! "You must be Motoko's friends, aren't you?"  
>"Y-y-"<br>"Yeah", pufft.  
>"Why do you always have to ruin EVERYTHING, man?", I shouted, angrily.<br>"Well, one of us have to answer her question rather than checking her out you weirdo!"  
>"You're doing it again!"<br>"So, what have we here?", eh, another voice? This time, it's a boy-ish one.  
>"Motoko?", I said, but Sinichi also said the same thing.<br>"Hey, I should be the one asking the question", hmmph. "Why are you guys here and how'd you get here?"  
>"Oh, we're just here to visit and I know how to get here from one of our fangirls. So why'd you wanna know?", I replied.<br>"Damn stalkers. Erm, this is my house?"  
>"Oh, yeah"<br>"Idiot", grr...  
>"Sinichi!"<br>"Anyway, Ako-sama, don't dress up like that because of them...", Motoko said. What? "...and please don't put your hair in a pigtail like Gotokuji-chan. You'll make someone to have a nosebleed"  
>"Eh, someone's got a nosebleed?", I ask, then he pointed out at someone behind me. Sinichi has his nose covered with tissue. What a super dumb look!<br>"Come in", said the girl.  
>"So, your name is Ako-chan?", we stop for a minute. "What?"<br>"Well, if you want to be in her good side, you better not call her that", warn Motoko.  
>"Why not?", ask Sinichi.<br>"Erm... when I was little and first met her, I call her Ako-chan and hug her but then she throw me away and shouts, 'Don't call me Ako-chan!'. She's like a demon!"  
>"Hey, I'm still here you know!", Ako-c- I mean, -sama, said.<br>"Whatever"  
>"Anyway, Ako-cha-", oops.<p>

Sinichi P.O.V

I can't believe that Takkei would do something as stupid as that. Getting himself in trouble with someone out of his league. How low. Well, he IS an idiot after all! And anyway, he's cousin looked extremely familliar... but what's with him **(as in Motoko)**?  
>"I'll let them be if I were you", I said.<br>"Yeah, I know that", Motoko sweatdropped, trying not to calm down his cousin. "Anyway, wanna go upstairs to my room?"  
>"Yeah", I said, as I followed him upstairs. Once we got there, Motoko opened the door and it reveals a... spacious room? "Wow, your room is so... different"<br>"Yeah, I get that a lot", different as in weird. It only has... a blue single bed, a pillow, a duvet, a bedside table, a desk and chair set, a wardrobe and 2 shelves full of trophies and photos with only one action figure **(he wants to be an expert on designing dream rooms when he's older, so he knows all this)**? Some room!  
>"My room would never be like this cos it's SO full of action figures and papers everywhere!"<br>"Why would it have paper everywhere?"  
>"Well... it's, erm... how should I say this? It's... full of designs for a, ahem, dream room"<br>"Dream rooms?", he said.  
>"Yeah, you see. When I'm older, I want to be like one of those experts that designs room for their client. It could be any room! I have loads of boys' bedrooms, the kitchen, the bathroom, the garden, the lounge, the den, the urm... living room and the parents' bedroom. But I still couldn't draw a girl's one, y'know"<br>"Yeah, girls are hard to understand"  
>"Yeah...", I said. Gotokuji... gyaa! I shouldn't be thinking about this! "Erm... about girls..."<br>'BRAK!' "Hello, everyone! Gomen! That shouldn't've happened", said a feminine voice. It was Ako-sama's. I don't know what she's talking about until I saw Takkei, lying on the floor unconsciously. What the hey? "Erm, do you want something?"  
>"No, thanks", I said as I look at the unconcious Takkei. Then she closed the door.<br>"Scary...", Motoko said.  
>"I know"<br>"Girls..."  
>"Yep"<br>"I heard that!", shouted the feminine voice from downstairs.  
>"Who cares?", he said as he went to a shelf, sorting his collections of trophies.<br>"Anyway, talking about girls, what do you think of my sister?", I said, casually. He instantly stopped and froze.  
>"What about her?"<br>"Well, you know... you both act like couples so I just want to know..."  
>"Usually, I'll refuse. But because you're her brother...", what? "I think that she's SO annoying!"<br>"Hrmm... that I already know!"  
>"She feels like she can do ANYTHING she wants and ALWAYS blame it on me!"<br>"Yeah, I know. She once wants me to buy her some expensive necklace just because I have lots of money from a competition and when I didn't get it, she blamed me for it!"  
>"Girls"<br>"Girls!"  
>"But... sometimes... I get the feeling that she could be nice, too", eh? And why is he blushing? "And I think she's like someone I knew from when I was a kid..."<br>Eh?  
>"Hi guys!", I looked back to see who it is. Oh, it's just Takkei. Takkei?<br>"You're awake?"  
>"Wow, you sure have a tidy bedroom, Motoko"<br>"Oh dear", I sweatdropped.  
>"Yeah, I get that a lot"<br>"Anyway, who are your crushes?", what the- "Hey, Motoko. Don't tell anyone, but Sinichi likes Gotokuji-chan"  
>You! "Does he? It doesn't surprise me because of what he had done to her yesterday. She must be terrified!"<br>What? "Yeah. Or worse, devastated"  
>"Yeah, poor Gotokuji. I bet he's not going to be forgiven..."<br>"Hey...", I said, annoyed.  
>"Do you have someone you like, Takkei?"<br>"Yeah, lots of of girls who are above my league!"  
>"Candy won't be pleased with it", Motoko said.<br>"Yeah, 'cos Takkei's a pervert", I added.  
>"No, I'm not!"<br>"Yes you are!"  
>"So that's why he called Ako-sama Ako-chan. Ckckck... she's got a boyfriend you know", informed Motoko. In a click, Motoko's face paled.<br>"Wow, too bad", I teased him. "While Takuto likes Matsubara"  
>"Yeah, he always call her Kao-chan", Motoko said.<br>"And they always teased each other. What a match made in heaven", Takkei said.  
>"Aww...", we all said. I wished Gotokuji and I could be like that... wait, what on earth?<br>"Why did we have a girly talk just then?", I yelled.  
>"I don't know. Oh yeah, it's all Takkei's fault!", Motoko shouted as he strangle Takkei <strong>(like Homer strangle Bart)<strong>.  
>"Ekh, ekh. Sorry! But can you please stop strangling me?", protest Takkei. Then Motoko let him off.<br>"Ohh,,, Motoko!", I yelled.  
>"The guy's weak anyway!", he yelled.<br>"What do you mean?", I asked. He pointed at a wheezing Takkei.  
>"Any... way... Motoko... haven't, *coughs* said who... he likes...", Takkei said, struggling to spit it out. But hang on, he's right!<br>"Yeah, Takkei's right. Who d'you like, Motoko?", as the question comes out of my mouth, he blushed.  
>"Erm... well... I like you guys, right?"<br>"Eww, that sounds wrong", Takkei said.  
>"No, I mean, not as friends, as like girls", when I said that, Motoko's face became even redder.<br>"Er... erm..."  
>"What about Akatsutsumi-chan?", asked Takkei.<br>"Well, erm..."  
>"You two have became close to each other eventhough you've never met before. Isn't that strange?"<br>"Er... erm... I-"  
>"But she likes someone right now. And he's name is Matamoto an old friend of her"<br>"Huh?"  
>"Takkei, leave him alone. I've already asked him about Momoko and he said that she's annoying", I said.<br>"Really?", he asked.  
>"Yes, but...", I come up to Takkei. "He said that she sometimes can be nice and she's like someone from his past"<br>"Sinichi...", Motoko hissed, annoyed.  
>"Really? Well, who is it then?", Takkei asked.<br>"He didn't say... but let's-"  
>"Alright, alright. I'll confess!", Motoko shouted as he ran into one of the shelves. Then he revealed 2 big photo albums, 1 small one and a whole lot of pictures in a frame.<br>"Wow, is this your photo collection?", asked the both of us.  
>"Yes, this is all that's here but not all I've got. Just look at all of them, but there are no baby photos or when I was in nursery and kindergarten!", I took a big photo album and look at it. There's a photo of him going into an amusement park, but not when he's a little toddler. There are some photos of him going into the aquatics, but not when he was a baby. And in the other photos, there are no signs that he was once a baby or a toddler. None at all!<br>"What about yours, Takkei?", I asked. Takkei has the other big one, and as I asked, he close the thing.  
>"Nothing"<br>"What about the small one?", I said, as I took it and flicked through the pages as fast as I can **(in my story, Boomer can see things clearly even when they move fast)**. There were photos when he was small and with his sister, but not when he was in nursery and kindergarten. "None"  
>I then took a look at some of the pictures on the frame, while Takkei look at the other. There are some pictures when he was at a party, at the park, in this house and on a journey, but... you get the idea. "Nought!", we both shouted at once.<br>"How come?", Takkei asked.  
>"Well, you see. Long story short, I'm not allowed to have them and... I'm Matamoto!"<br>"WHAT?"

**All except Kaoru, Motoko and Sinichi: WHAT?**

**Sinichi: I noticed it since he arrived**

**Kaoru: So do I**

**Me: So why did you yelled 'WHAT?' in the story, Sinichi?**

**Sinichi: Dunno. But that's you who told me to!**

**Takuto: Why am I not on it?**

**Kaoru, Miyako and Candy: Yeah, us too!**

**Me: Well, erm... how should I put it? Erm... oh yeah. Takuto, Kaoru and Candy are having a skateboard competition while Miyako is stitching something in her house.**

**Motoko: Phew, thank god Momoko's not here... anyway, what did she do yesterday?**

**Me: Easy, she's going to the candy shop with Kuriko**

**Motoko: Anyway, why is she...**

**Momoko: Hey guys! *climbs on top of Motoko***

**Motoko: Gyah!**

**The rest and me: Ahh... Momoko *the guys calls her Akatsutsumi***

**Momoko: Ooh... Codey. Is that the new story?**

**Me: Yes, and NO. you can't read it!**

**Momoko: Aww,,,**

**Motoko: So what happens next?**

**Me: How many times do I have to say to you that I will NOT tell you that! Anyway, until next time! *sweatdrops 'cos I'm tired of Motoko***


	7. After school wiv

**Me: Hi all, and there's so many notes to tell you about =)**

**All (the ruffs and puffs): Oh no...**

**Me: Hey! First, this chapter's actual theme is Bonfire Night and I was supposed to publish it in the 5th of November. But I was in London that time and I was SO tired out after it**

**Motoko and Sinichi: What's it like?**

**Momoko: Did you buy anything for me?**

**Miyako: What sort of outfit did you wear that time?**

**Kaoru and Takuto: Oh dear...**

**Me: SHUT UP! Anyway, the second one...**

**Motoko, Sinichi and Momoko: Ohh...**

**Miyako: Guys... please cheer up  
><strong>

**Me: Yeah, cheer up. Anyway, secondly, I change this chapter name a million times, so please appreciate the plot**

**Takkei: I'm NOT going to!**

**Candy: Same for me!**

**Me: (glares at the two) Anyway, enjoy! 3**

Cat Love 7: Afterschool wiv' him pt. 1

Momoko's P.O.V

Heehee, I'm so excited today! Me and the others - Candy-chan, Miya-chan and the one we have to drag with, Kaorin, are going to buy our outfit for the **BIGGEST** **(don't worry, Momoko's always overreact when there's something going on)** event of the year: Bonfire night! We're going to watch it together! YAY! And with the boys. Urgh. But still, I can't believe that someone's in a mood today. I mean, come on!  
>"Hey, Motoko. Are you OK?", I said as I stopped sweeping the classroom floor <strong>(their on afterschool class duty today)<strong>.  
>"What some sort of dumb person are you to ask that sort of question?", grr... that guy...<br>"I'm just wondering what are you so moody about!", I yelled. "And your not even doing anything other than daydreaming!"  
>"Yes, I have. I've typed what lessons that our class were having today, you numpty!", grr...<br>"So when you've finished that, why don't you help me?"  
>"My foot hurts playing football", what a liar! Grr... I wonder what he's thinking about...<br>Motoko's mind; BLANK Gyah! Why?

Motoko's P.O.V

Hufft... why can't I erase the thoughts from yesterday? You see, this was the thing that I was thinking about. I've told Takkei and Sinichi that I'm Matamoto, Momoko's crush. I can't believe she still likes me too. She does... she does... but I'm glad she can't read my mind. Yeah, I can sense that she's about to do that.  
>"Fine then, I'll leave", Momoko said. Pfft... she's joking right? Getting her bag, opening the door and... wait, LEAVING?<br>"Wait, Momoko! Come back! I'll help, OK?", I plead. Why did I... Oh yeah, I forgot.  
>"OK", She said as she went back in. And I swear. I SWEAR I saw a smirk in her face. That brat... "Come on, Motoko. I want to get it done!"<br>Urgh. "OK, OK. Fine!"  
>I then pick up a broom and started sweeping. God, she's so bossy! Oh yeah, I haven't told her why I'm moody today. "*sigh*, Look, I'm not in the mood because Candy bust me out for going through my baby photos. She's so freakin' annoyin'!"<br>"Just because of that?"  
>"Yeah. Duh, everyone thinks it's not cool!"<br>"Well, I think baby photos are cute", eh? What? Does she really mean it? Does she REALLY mean it? "Espescially kittens!"  
>I knew it was too good to be true! "Anyway, why are you in such a good mood?"<br>"It's because me, Miya-chan, Candy and Kaorin are going shopping today!"  
>"Urgh, might've known"<br>"I'm going to buy a cute mini skirt and lovely anime socks (You know, those long socks that most anime girls wear. Not tights)! Nyuuu! It's going to be cool!", wow, she's such a shop-a-holic. And I can't believe that Candy would go shopping too with those girls. I wonder if I... what the hay? "Hey, Motoko. Stop looking at me!"  
>Eh, what did she mean looking at her? Is it just my imagination? "Hey, Motoko! Get sweeping!"<br>Ah, that's more like her. 'Beep, beep!', "Oh no!"  
>"Oh why?", she screamed as she opened her compact. I went over to see what's going on.<br>"Hello, guys. Could you get transforming to fight Mojo like the others?", Ken said.  
>"Hai", I said.<br>"What the hay? We can't just transform into a Puff or a Ruff in class duty! We'll get in trouble for it!", Momoko yelled.  
>"Sheesh, calm down!"<br>"No, Motoko. I don't wanna get expelled! We've got our last warning last week, remember?", hmm... last week?

FLASHBACK

+Last week **(6th time ditching class duty)**+ "Oww... my foot's killing me", Momoko said.  
>"Yeah, mine too"<br>"You don't-" 'Beep, beep!', "Mojo!"  
>"Come on! Dark Blam!"<br>"Hyper Blossom!"  
>We both transform into a Puff and a Ruff, "Powerpuff girl no Rowdyruff boy zetto!"<br>"Now let's go!", Blossom yelled.

+40 minutes later **(but Motoko didn't remember MOST of the talk!)**+

"This is your last chance, you two. If you skip class duty again, you two will be expelled!", said Mr. Wotsits **(he doesn't know the teacher's name either =,=)**.

END of FLASHBACK

"Hufft, she's right", I give up.  
>"Anyway, did you say the others?"<br>"Yes. All of the other ruffs and puffs are already gone to fight him", Ken said.  
>"What?"<br>"I thought the other ruffs can't have their powers back unless they do a good deed like cleaning up the lab which they hardly ever did unless the Proffessor sees them"  
>"They what?", the Professor yelled. Ooops.<p>

Momoko's P.O.V "Nevermind that! We've got class duty and tell Sichi-senpai that he has to control his power!", I yelled.  
>"But-"<br>"Bye!", I shut my compact automatically.  
>"What was that all about?", Motoko asked.<br>"What?"  
>"Why does Sinichi-senpai has to control his power?", erm...<br>"That... erm... last year when we found out that the boys are ruffs, when we were fighting Mojo, Sichi-nee accidentally shoot Miyako with a dark blue laser. It took her almost half a year to get well! That's why they are in cleaning duty", I said, sadly. Urgh... why did he had to ask?  
>"Oh, sorry", what?<br>"It's... OK", I said. "Anyway, what happened when you first become a ruff?"  
>Motoko looked at me weirdly. "What?", I said.<br>"I thought you already know what happened to them"  
>"Yeah, but everyone's different. Like... Sichi-nee doesn't even transform in the same place as the others"<br>"Yeah, but the things that happened to them. Isn't it just the same?"  
>"You're right", I said getting my head down. Hmmm... why do I suddenly feel so sad? So... hurt?<br>"Hufft... it was last year's new year when it first started. I was just looking down my window when a black light appear and, BAM! I turn into Blam and break the glass window. Then I attacked an innocent guy and suddenly Candy appeared, trying to stop me", oh.  
>"Who neutralise you?"<br>"Isn't explaining when I first become a ruff enough?", eh?  
>"Fine then", I mumbled.<br>"The professor did. He's dad's friend"  
>"I said, fine then! Didn't you hear?"<br>"Do you want to know or not?"  
>"OK, O-" 'PRANG!'<br>"Mojo!", we both said at the robotic monkey.  
>"What are you doing here?", Motoko yelled.<br>"Well, what do you think, mojo?", Mojo said as he lifted a net. And in that net, there's... no. It can't be!  
>"Bubbles, Buttercup, Beam!", I yelled.<br>"Candy!", Motoko yelled. No, girls!  
>"Fufufu... so you know one's name. And that's not all, mojo...", a screen appeared when he said that and... no!<br>"Sichi-nee!", I yelled.  
>"Oh, so one of them's your brother, is he, mojo?"<br>"Brick, Boomer, Butch!", Motoko yelled. "How'd you defeat them?"  
>"Easy! They fell on my trap, mojo!"<br>"But that's impossible!", I yelled.  
>"Ha ha ha, not when Mojo has a new boss, mojo!", grr... eh?<br>"New boss?", I ask.  
>"Ha. Eh? New boss? How did you find out, mojo?"<br>"Well, you practically told us, monkey!", Motoko said.  
>"Er... oops. Anyway, I know about you, rowdyruff! So don't think of transforming, mojo!", Mojo said.<br>"Ha, bet you can't stop me!", I said. A net then suddenly appear from under the ground and... uh-oh. I can't- "Gyah!"  
>"Momoko!"<br>"And you too, powderpluff, mojo!", said Mojo, who is under me, holding the net that is trapping me inside.  
>"How many times do I have to say that it's powerpuff?"<br>"Whatever, you annoying little girl, mojo!", he said. "Anyway, if you transform, Mojo will do something horrible to you"  
>"Like what?", Motoko said.<br>"Motoko!"  
>"What?"<br>"Stop it, the both of you!", Mojo yelled. "Now as I was saying, if you transform, boy, Mojo will throw her away, mojo"  
>"Motoko!"<br>"No!", Motoko yelled. Motoko, please save me. Please!

**Me: CLIFFIE!**

**Motoko and Momoko: What the hay?**

**Me: Hey, it's not my fault that it's a cliffie!**

**Momoko: Yes it was! You're so lazy!**

**Motoko: I know!**

**Me: Shut up!**

**The others: Why are we trapped?**

**Me: Ah, sorry**

**Kaoru: Sorry? SORRY? I could beat that freakin' monkey anytime I want!**

**Takuto: The same for me (clenching his fists)**

**Me: Er... er... well it's because... I'll... I'll give you a Man. City and United merchandise if you just let me write the next chappie!**

**Kaoru and Takuto looked at each other**

**Both: You're on!**

**Motoko and Takkei: So what's the next chapter about?**

**Me: Shut up! Stop asking me that! Until the next time! (sweatdrops)**


	8. After school wiv' him pt 2

**Me: Hullo!**

**All the puffs except Kaoru: Hullo!**

**The ruffs and Kaoru: Sappy!**

**Me: Hey, it's not sappy! Ok, here's the rowdyruff notice again;**

**Brick: Takkei - who is heads over heels with older girls and is being liked by Candy**

**Boomer: Sinichi (or what Momoko would call him Sichi-senpai, Sichi-nee, Boomer-nee and onee-chan) - who is Momoko's and Kuriko's older brother and is madly in love with Miyako, even if she's already got his bestfriend as her boyfriend.**

**Butch: Takuto - who likes to tease Buttercup with all sorts of names and is a light sleeper**

**And my OC, Blam: Motoko (a.k.a Matamoto and what Candy would call him nee-chan/ Moto-nee) - who is Candy's older twin brother and is actually Momoko's old unforgettable first crush.**

**Oh yeah, by the way thanks to MeliRockStarNinja for reviewing the story a couple of days ago. Have you read the 7th as well? Hope you enjoy it!**

**Momoko: And this because it's my life story**

**Motoko: And mine**

**Momoko: What the hay?**

**The others: And us!**

**Momoko: But-**

**Me: Anyway, enjoy the story and I disclaim this!**

Cat Love 8: Afterschool wiv' him pt. 2

**[Last time: "Now as I was saying, if you transform, boy, Mojo will throw her away, mojo" "Motoko!"**  
><strong>"No!", Motoko yelled. Motoko, please save me. Please!]<strong>

Motoko's P.O.V

Grr... that monkey irritates me! How can I save her?  
><em>'Motoko, please save me...'<em>  
>What? This voice...<br>_'I know that! I'm trying to think, sheesh!'_  
><em>'Why do you always hate me?', what?<em>  
><em>'I don't hate you'<em>  
><em>'Yes you do! You always get moody whenever I'm around!'<em>, really? _'Am I... always like that?'_  
><em>'Yes!'<em>, silence falls inside my head.  
><em>'Well, you must trust me that I don't hate you'<em>  
><em>'How?'<em>  
><em>'Cos I've now got a plan to save you all'<em>  
><em>'Yes, but that's not enough. How-'<em>  
><em>'I've told you the truth. Haven't I?'<em>, I thought. _'Just watch me!' _

_'You can read minds can you?'_, I thought again.  
><em>'Yeah, but-'<em>  
><em>'Here's the plan...'<em>, I thought to her as I thought the plan.  
>"Well... what will you do, pesky human? Will you save this tomato-"<br>"I'm not a tomato, you big freaking monkey!", yelled Momoko.  
>"What? Urgh, you! Don't call me that, mojo!"<br>"What? You stupid freakin' bully?"  
>"Stop it, mojo!", Good Momoko. Keep it up!<p>

Momoko's P.O.V

"If your not careful enough, I'll turn you into a tomato, mojo!"  
>"At least I'm not a stupid monkey", I said, sarcastically. Wow, for the first time ever, Motoko the new guy actually come up with a cool plan!<br>"Shut up, mojo!", he yelled.  
>"Bwek!"<br>"Fine then, if you won't I'll just-oof!", Mojo cringe in pain because...  
>"Sonic punch!"<br>"Blam!", I shouted out.  
>"Gyah, rowdy ruff! I TOLD you to not transform, mojo!"<br>"Well, you can't tell me what to do, you bullying monkey!"  
>"But I'm the one who created you, mojo"<br>"Well, too bad I'm not obedient then. Now, for the finish, Boom Boom Pow 101!", Blam's fist is glowing and, 'BOOM!', Mojo suddenly flies through the window and made a crack to the building.  
>"Gyah, I'll get you for this, mojo!"<br>"Bwek! Whatever, monkey!", I shouted as I got out of the net.  
>"I did it!", Blam shouted out.<br>"No, WE did it", I said.  
>"Oh yeah. But the idea was mine"<br>"No it wasn't!", I argued.  
>"Yes it was!", Blam yelled.<br>"Well, if I can't mind read then we'll all be dead by now!"  
>"Urgh, shut up, you two!", grunt a voice from the other net.<br>"Buttercup!", I came over to hug her.  
>"Urgh, don't be sappy!"<br>"Urm, where am I?", said a soft girly voice.  
>"Bubbles!", I shouted.<br>**'BOOM!'** "Ow!", she yelled.  
>"What, what happened?", I yelled.<br>"Huh? Where am I?", said a boy in blue uniform.  
>"Um, Boomer-senpai?", Bubbles said.<br>"Um? Argh, Miyako, are you hurt?"  
>"Typical Sichi-nee", I mumbled.<br>"Argh, you've got a bad stomach infection! I'm **REALLY** sorry!", hufft... Boomer-nee...  
><strong>'BOOM!'<strong> "Yowwch!", said another girly voice.  
>"Beam!", me and Blam shouted.<br>"Urgh... Is it just a dream?", she said.

"Hmm... where is this?", said a typical boy-ish girl-ish voice. Hmm... no wonder Beam yelped!  
>"Brick, get off of Beam!", me and Blam yelled.<br>"Gyah! Beam, wake up!", Brick shouted.  
>"Hmm... is this a dream?", ah, typical Beam.<br>"Gyah, is Butch going to fall on top of me?", Buttercup yelled.  
>"I think he is", Blam blurted out.<br>"Gyah!", she said as she runs around in circles as she swings her hammer back and forth. "Go away, go away!"  
>'BO-ink!', typical Buttercup. Well, at least he landed on Sinichi's blue made up trampoline.<br>"Buttercup, you're so selfish not helping Butch landed safely", said Brick and Blam.  
>"Shut up!", she said as she swings her hammer to them. Typical Brick and Blam...<br>"Heal!", Boomer-nee said, as I turn around to see that Boomer placed his hands above Miyako's stomach and a blue light comes out of it **(Yes, Boomer can heal people once their wounded or have scars or pain)**.  
>"Thank you, Boomer-senpai", Miyako said.<br>"Oooh, Boomer-nee, what are you doing?", I said.  
>"Shut up! I'm trying to heal her! Blam, help me-"<br>"Oooh, Boomer-senpai, I think you two should be couples!", Blam added.  
>"Shut up!", Boomer-nee said.<br>"A- and anyway, we're only friends. Right Boomer-senpai?", Bubbles said.  
>"Right...", he said, uneasy. Pufft... onee-chan, don't lie!<br>"Gyah, guys, someone's coming!", Buttercup said.  
>"Oh no! It wouldn't be Mr. Poll <strong>(the headmaster)<strong> coming here, right?", Beam said worriedly.  
>"It IS him!"<br>"No!"  
>"Well, we gotta get out soon then. Buttercup, you take Butch with you, and every ruff except Blam, turn your shoes to turbo mode!", Brick said.<br>"But it's only us two", Boomer said.  
>"Nevermind that!"<br>"See you soon, Momoko!", Bubbles said.  
>"Yeah, see ya'!", Buttercup said it too.<br>"Bye-a!", Beam said also.  
>"See ya', guys!", I said as I watch them all fly as quickly as they can.<br>_'What is going on in there?'_, gyah, I could hear sir's thought! Well, here we go...  
>"Oh my god, why is- WARRGH!", I tackle him. "What are you doing?"<br>"Gyah, sir! There's a big giant bullying monkey a couple of minutes ago!", I said.  
>"What? You mean, Mojo Jojo?"<br>"Yeah, but then the powerpuff girls and a good rowdy ruff boys saves the day!"  
>"There's the powerpuff girls coming here? Wait, did you say a GOOD rowdy ruff?"<br>"Yeah. I heard that he's called Blam. Didn't you watch the news, sir?"  
>"What news?"<br>"The news a couple of days ago. You know, about Him's attack in the Akashi store and then Blam came in and saves a powerpuff called Blossom?"  
>"Oh that. Anyway, speaking of which, where's Mr. Leida?", eh?<br>"Who?"  
>"Yo, Momo. Why are you pinning him down?", said a boy-ish voice.<br>"What? I'm not pinning him down!"  
>"Really, so why are you on top of him?", I, in an instant stand up.<br>"I see the monkey!"  
>"what?", god!<p>

Motoko's P.O.V

"You know, the monkey's that gone through the room", Momoko said. And why is she winking?  
><em>'What are you trying to say?'<em>  
><em>'Tell him about mojo!'<em>  
>"Oh. Ohh... that monkey. Yeah, urm... Mojo Jojo just burst through the wall and be rude to the both of us and then I walked off because of it"<br>"Well, you should've at least told me that!", Mr. Poll said.  
>"I was going to the toilet and I can't handle it"<br>"Hmm... I see...", phew, good. "On this one occasion only, I'll let you off because you've come face to face with a super villain"  
>Double phew. "But also, because the powerpuff and that one rowdyruff made an appearance"<br>Rowdyruff? "What rowdyruff?"  
>"Oh, you know, Blam the good rowdyruff", Blam the good rowdyruff?<br>"Oh. Oh that, yeah", awkward.  
>"Anyway, good job and... see you tomorrow", he said patting me on the back. What the hay?<br>"Come on, Motoko. Let's go to the prof's!", Momoko yelled, already have her bag with her.  
>"OK", I said as I grabbed mine and ran after her. And as we have reached through the school gates, I felt the presence of someone... "Who's that?"<p>

"Who's who?", Momoko said.

"I don't know. I think someone's following us"

"Ahaha... you're just imagining things, Motoko", she said, lightly. Oh my...

"You know, Momoko. The things I've said to you... are **ALWAYS** the truth and if you can't find it, then I haven't told you yet"

"Eh?", hufft... how many years and centuries will it be then until she trust me?

"Anyway, let's go to the professor's!"

"Ur... Oh yeah!", she said as she stops spacing out. But I swear, someone's watching us and he/she is not a good person...

**Me: End!**

**Kaoru: Who is it?**

**Me: You'll just have to find out**

**Anonymous reader: OK, but how did the rest of the ruffs fell from the sky?**

**Me: Hmm... good question. BLAM!**

**Motoko: Why are you calling my rowdyruff name?**

**Me: Just explain why the rest of the ruffs are falling from the sky!**

**Motoko: Why?**

**Me: Because I said so!**

**The rest of the ruffs: Poor Motoko**

**I glared at them for a while to find them taping Takkei's mouth, so I return to face Motoko.**

**Motoko: Hufft... OK. Erm... let's see... Mojo vaccumed them to the inside of the box in front of his robot and toxic gassing them.**

**Candy: Poor Takkei *clings onto him***

**Takkei: Gyah!**

**Momoko: Gee... how did he buy something that expensive?**

**Motoko: How'd you expect me to know that!**

**Me: Anyway, a teeny weeny bit of spoiler; I'm going to write the girls' notice in the next chapter, but also I need some ideas to write the next few chapters! So until next time!**

**Puffs and Ruffs: So what's-**

**Me: I SAID, until next time! Bye! *angry at them***


	9. I hate Takaaki

**Me: Now guys, sorry, but I'm going to have to be a BIT mean to a couple**

**Momoko: Who is it?**

**Kaoru: What are the other couples? *Kao doesn't notice about all of the couples including hers***

**Candy: It's not to Takkei and me is it?**

**Me: *sweadrops* Urm... the couple is the one who has formed to be a 'thing' and has someone inbetween**

**Takkei: Is it Momoko's?**

**Me: Nope, why'd you say that?**

**Takkei: Because of what happened in chappie two**

**Me: What?**

**Takuto: Is it Candy Leida's?**

**Candy: Codey-chan!**

**Me: No! Not even close!**

**Sinichi: Momoko's again?**

**Me: What the hay? Motoko, what about you?**

**Motoko sat in a chair, daydreaming.**

**Momoko: Motoko?**

**Motoko: Gotokuji's! (Miyako)**

**Me: Yes! Unfortunately, Miyako can't be here for some unfortunate reasons**

**Miyako, in a locked room.**

**Miyako: Let me out!**

**Me: Oh yeah, here's the notice things for the girls;**

**My OC, Candy Leida a.k.a Beam: Is heads over heels for Takkei and is Motoko's twin sister**

**Miyako Gotokuji a.k.a Bubbles: Is heads over for her boyfriend Takaaki and is the girliest, most popular girl in the whole school**

**Kaoru Matsubara a.k.a Buttercup: Is annoyed by Takuto and is the most tomboy girl in the whole school**

**And finally, the 'one and only' Momoko Akatsutsumi a.k.a Blossom: Is heads over heels for her childhood friend, Sinichi's little sister and Kuriko's big sister and is getting closer to Motoko even when she didn't notice it**

**Oh yeah, if you're a MiyaxTaka fan, plz do not read this chapter. For the rest;  
><strong>

**Enjoy! ^^  
><strong>

Cat Love 9: I hate Takaaki

+Days after Bonfire+

Sinichi's P.O.V

Ah... today is such a good day. This morning, I got the bigger slice of cake than my sisters. On the way to school, Miyako (yeah, now he calls her Miyako 'cos he won't want Takaaki take her away from him) gave me a blue scarf she knitted for healing the pain in her stomach yesterday. And in class, the girls just left me on my own and didn't stalk me as usual. Ah... I'm enjoying this and in this moment, I can finally eat the sandwich that I could never always eat in lunchtime (Don't worry, it's not actually just one sandwich that he's talking about. He's sandwiches are either left in his lunchbox then get stolen because of fans or when he goes to Momoko's class, it gets stolen by fans ^^')...  
>"Kyaaa, what's Takaaki doing?", shrieked a fan of his. eh?<br>"It's a picture of Miyako", he said calmly. What?  
>"Woah, let us see! Let us see!", I come over to see what he draws. And when I get there, I. I...<br>"Holy cheese!", everyone shouted, but I swear, mine's the loudest.  
>"Yes. Isn't it a beauty?", he said.<br>"What? What do you mean by 'a beauty'?", I said, furious. And it's true. It WASN'T a beauty! It was like one of those old paintings with them woman covered with robes that doesn't even cover half of it's body with flowers as decorations in it!  
>"Well, why do you say so, Sinichi? I thought you also like to draw her as a masterpiece", there's a gasp filling in the room. "Aren't you embarassed when they all know this?"<br>"Who cares when there's someone that they cared so much that is being portrayed to be a living humilliation?"  
>"Why are you saying that? Don't you like it?"<br>"No", I said blatantly. "I don't think that being nude is a thing of beauty. I only like her for who she is"  
>"So what DO you like from her?", Takaaki, the idiotic guy challenged me. "Tell me. I haven't got all day, y'know"<br>"Her smile", I said, at last. As I grit my teeth, I then said, "Every girl has a smile, but hers the purest"  
>"Oh really", he said. Then he come up and almost punch me in the head. "Then you want this then?"<br>"What? Is that all?"

+with the class under Sinichi's+

Momoko's P.O.V

Why am I getting this odd feeling that there's something so wrong going on?  
>"Yo, Momo. 'Sup?", Motoko said.<br>"Wow, I'm surprised to see that you're not with your fans"  
>"Hey, the fans are busy with Takkei. Plus not to mention Takuto's and Sinichi's", I smiled at that. And wow, why am I getting this warm feeling?<br>"Oooh... the couple is flirting with each other", Kao-rin said, as she came out of nowhere.  
>"Shut up, Kao-rin!", I said.<br>"Miyako, Candy, I think we need to leave them alone..."  
>"Kao-rin!", me and Motoko both shouted out.<br>"But aren't you two getting a lot more close lately?"  
>"Yeah, and why is Momoko not boy-hunting for months?"<br>"She what?", Motoko said.  
>"Gyah, Miyako, not you too!", I cried out. Then they all look at me. "I- I mean, look, Natsu-senpai is there!"<br>"Bog off, Akatsutsumi", hmmph, even if you say so, I still don't think you'll like me, senpai.  
>"Pufft... your such a bad liar, Momo", Kao-rin and Candy said.<br>"Bog off!"

Miyako's P.O.V

"Whatever, you big weirdo", Leida-kun said.  
>"No way, brownies!"<br>"Brownies?", hee hee... Momoko-chan and Leida-kun has been getting on quite well. Hufft... I wish me and Taka-chan would do that sometime...  
>"Hey, there's a fight going on over there!", Takkei-kun (yeah, she called him by his first name because his mum and hers are good friends) shouted out. What? A fight?<br>"A fight? A FIGHT?", said a bunch of crowds who hurdled past us.  
>"Gyah!"<br>"Miyako-chan!", said all of my friends (except that Motoko said, "Gotokuji-chan!") as they reached out their hands to try and catch me as I fall.  
>"Arrigato demo!", I said as I got up.<br>"Welcome"  
>"Anyway, I'll check out what's going on in there", Candy-chan said.<br>"Same for me", Leida-kun said.  
>"Hey guys, it's too dangerous in there!", Momoko-chan yelled out, going after them. "Sorry guys, I'm gonna have to catch up to them"<br>"Pfft, couples", Kao-rin said. "Come on, Miyako-chan. Let's check it out"  
>"Hai", I said as I hold hands with Kao-rin so we wouldn't part out.<br>"Move out of the way!", Kao-rin, who is in front of me, said to someone. "Come on, people. Give a way!"  
>But, eventhough not many would give in, I could still see the scenery (this is Miyako's power ^^). And it's... no. It can't be!<p>

Sinichi's P.O.V

Grr... would this Taka guy give up already?  
>'Sichi-nee, you baka!', Momoko thought. 'Why on earth would you fight Taka-senpai?'<br>Oh, brother.'Momoko, it's none of your business!'  
>'Yes it is! Miyako's my friend and Taka-senpai is her boyfriend!'<br>'Stop thinking that she's his girlfriend!'  
>'I will! So stop fighting already! Miyako's watching you two y'know!', what? What the hay?<br>"Go- Gotokuji-chan!", I said, in disbelief. But that Takaaki fall to the ground.  
>"Taka-chan!", Miyako shouted out as she come up to his side. What? Why? "Akatsutsumi-senpai, how could you knock Taka-chan out?"<br>Eh? EH? "But Gotokuji, he-"  
>"I don't want to hear it!", she shouts out. "How could you?"<br>I've never seen so many tears come out of her since the last time I made it to come out. No. No...  
>"What's going on here?", uh-oh.<p>

Miyako's P.O.V

A teacher, who we all sometime have trouble with, came.  
>"I repeat; what's going on in here, my lad?", he said talking to Akatsutsumi-senpai.<br>"My- my boyfriend...", I said as I stutter.  
>"Miyako calm down!", Kao-rin whispered.<br>"My boyfriend and him were fighting a while ago and then my boyfriend got knock down!", I cried out. And once again, tears came from my eyes. All of my friends try calming me down and fetch a tissue from their pockets. "Thanks"  
>"Akatsutsumi, is this true?", Mr Poll shouted out. There was no reply coming from his mouth. Come on Akatsutsumi-senpai, tell the truth! "Well?"<br>"Yes, but-"  
>"ENOUGH! You do know that a fight would lead into an exclusion, right?"<br>"Yeah, but-"  
>"Come to my office with me, Sinichi", he said, now at least he has calm down.<br>"For god's sake!", Akatsutsumi-senpai shouted out as he walked out of the scenery.  
>"Akatsutsumi, come back, right now!", Mr Poll shouted after him. "Oh yeah, Gotokuji. You might want to bring him to the nurse"<br>I nod at that. I was going to say "yes", but I know that my tears would come back to haunt me again.  
>"I'll help her, sir", Kao-rin said.<br>"And us", they all said (EXCEPT Momoko).  
>"OK. Akatsutsumi, come with me", he said to Momoko-chan.<br>"Hai, sensei", she said as she walked with him. Hmmm... is Taka-chan going to be OK?  
>"He'll be alright, Miyako-chan", Kao-rin said.<br>"Yeah, he just needs a little rest", Leida-kun said reassuringly.  
>"Arrigato, you guys", I beamed.<p>

+Afterschool, the Akatsutsumis residents, Sinichi's room+

Sinichi's P.O.V

"Baka-nee! Baka-nee!", Kuriko said.  
>"Why did you have a fight with Taka-chan?", Momoko said. They've been going on about this since school have finished. "You've even managed to get yourself excluded!"<br>"Yeah and, Miyako-chan is the nicest girl around. How could you make her cry?"  
>"It's true. It's true that she's the nicest around", I said. "But if I just let Taka-chan get away with what he's doing to Miyako, she'll be in more tears than right now"<br>They both look at each other then look at me curiously. "Alright. What did he do?"  
>"He draw a picture of Miyako like those artists who draw the human body with no clothes"<br>"So?", Momoko said.  
>"But it was more flesh than the robes are trying to cover it", I said as I looked down. I can feel that they're looking at each other confusedly. "He's been going on about just Miyako's body than her personality. And that has been going on even when they're not even a thing yet"<br>"What?", they both said, shocked.  
>"Onee-chan, that's terrible!", Kuriko said.<br>"I know, Taka-chan has to be stopped!", Momoko added.  
>"Yeah, but...", I said as I look at the both of them. "I can't bust him out. And anyway, Miyako won't believe me"<br>"Don't worry onee-chan, Kuriko's got everything planned, right Momoko-sama?", she said.  
>"Yeah. You just leave the whole thing to us", Momoko said. For once, I feel like I'm lucky to have two stucking their noses into my problem sisters.<br>"Thanks you two", I said as I pat their heads.  
>"Don't mention it", Momoko said. "And get off!"<p>

+Next day+

Momoko's P.O.V

"Momo-sama, you know what you've gotta do, right?"  
>"Yeah, I just need to do my part and tell 'em what it is"<br>"Good, see you after school!", Kuriko waved.  
>"See ya'!", I said. Hee hee, Kuriko's plan would be brilliant! If Taka-chan were to be separated from Miyako, then this is it! Only, I think I'm not sure with the plan...<br>"Yo, Momo!", said a boy-ish voice. I knew that voice anywhere.  
>"Hi, Motoko and Candy", I said.<br>"We've got your message. So he's..."  
>"Yeah, he is", I said.<br>"God, that's terrible! Poor Miyako", Candy said.  
>"Hey, guys!"<br>"Hi, Kaoru, Takuto and Takkei!", we all said (but Motoko calls Kaoru 'Matsubara').  
>"Hiya!", they all said.<br>"It's terrible!", Takkei start off.  
>"What's terrible Takkei-kun?", Candy said.<br>"Our class are going to be mixed with Sinichi's class for a week!", Takuto said.  
>"So?", I said.<br>"Which means, Miyako and Takaaki might be together for the rest of the week!", Kaoru said.  
>"WHAT?", the three of us who didn't know yelled. How do we sort this out?<p>

**Me: CLIFFIE!**

**All: Oh my god!**

**Miyako: Codey, your so mean! =(**

**Everyone looked at Miyako (and Takaaki) who had gotten out of the room.**

**Me: What? It's not my fault that I'd gotten bored, besides, this way, I get to make an appearance for Kuriko**

**Kuriko: Yeah!**

**Takaaki: Not that, someone locked the door and you know it**

**Me: That doesn't mean I'm the one who locked it**

**Motoko: But it looks pretty convincing...**

**I thwacked Motoko in the head.**

**Me: No, idiot. I got it off Momoko**

**Momoko: And I got it off someone**

**Someone: And doesn't that mean I'm the one who locked that prissy powerpuff?**

**All: WHAT?**

**I got out my folder and in an instant Someone vanished.**

**Miyako: Prissy?**

**Me: She's not supposed to be out until I say so! *trying hard to close the folder***

**Kuriko: Anyway, see you next time!**

**Me: My line!**

**Kuriko: You're in no condition of reading it out!**

**Me: *struggling to close the folder* See. You. Next, urgh. Time!**

**Kuriko: Told you so**


	10. Fighting for her

**Me: Phew, now that someone's been put away on the folder, let's see the cliffie that I've written**

**Sinichi: Hey, Codey. Did you see Miyako and Taka?**

**Me: They left a minute ago**

**Sinichi: WHAT?**

**Me: Anyway, if you're a TakaxMiya fan, look away now as you're about to recieve a really bad news...**

**TakaxMiya fan: Like what?**

**Me: You'll see****, oh and the song Jar Of Hearts is NOT mine. Enjoy!**

Cat Love 10: Fighting for her

Miyako's P.O.V

#And who do you think you are Running round' leavin' scars Collecting your Jar of Hearts And tearing love apart You're gonna catch a cold From the ice inside your soul So don't come back for me Who do you think you~ ar-#  
>"Hey, Miyako-chan!", someone said from the back of my shoulders. I looked to see who interrupted me listening to 'Jar of Hearts'.<br>"Oh, hi, Taka-chan!", I beamed, smiling softly to him.  
>"So... I was thinking... do you want to go out for dinner in my house?", he asked shyly, smiling at me.<br>"OK", I beamed. Wow, this is the first time in a long time that I'm going to go to his house!  
>"Alright, so I'll pick you up by car in around about 9, OK dear?"<br>"Yeah"  
>"Taka- Ah, I'm sorry to disturb you, Gotokuji. Do you mind if I borrow Takaaki for a moment?", Mrs. Sukatsi came.<br>"Oh, yes. Urm, no problem!", I said lightly. YAY! I'm going to his house!

Momoko's P.O.V

"Miyako!", I said when I've finally found her. Yes, finally! It took me ages to find her, and... and... "Miyako-chan?"  
>"Ah, Momoko-chan! What are you doing here?", Miyako shouted out. That's not like- oh right, she's got her earphones on.<br>"I see that you're brother has some problems in school, did he, Akatsutsumi?", Mrs. Sukatsi sharply said. Taka-senpai's mum...  
>"Erm... yes, miss. He needs quite a lot of therapy", I said. Nee-chan, please forgive me...<br>"And so he does", she continued. "That boy have been quite a bothersome for Takaaki"  
>Eh, "A bothersome? What do you mean?"<br>"You see Miss Akatsutsumi, they've been arguing a lot about girls and boy stuff", well, that's because...

FLASHBACK +Last year, when they have found out the boys are Rowdyruffs and Miyako has recovered+

"Eh? Miyako's with that Taka guy?", me and Kaoru said.  
>"Yeah", she said.<br>"Oh, congratulations, Miyako!", I said.  
>"And I could care less", Kaoru said. Me and Miyako stared at her. "What?"<br>"Kao-rin, you... you don't fancy Taka-chan too, right?", Miyako said, worriedly.  
>"What the hay? I could care less about guys!", she shouts out. "You guys are the only one I cared about!"<br>"Kao-rin!", we all said as we both hug her.  
>"Gyah!"<br>"Yo, what's up, Kao-chan?", Takuto said.  
>"None of ya' business, hentai RRB!"<br>"Kao-chan!", then Kao-rin chase him down.  
>"'Sup?", said my brother and cousin.<br>"'Sup yourself, rowdyruffs?", I said.  
>"What the hay, Momo", nee-chan said.<br>"Yeah, what the hay?", copycat Takkei said.  
>"Whatever, copycat", I said.<br>"We're saying, what's the big news?", my brother said.  
>"Me and Taka-chan are going out!", Miyako beamed.<br>"What?", they both shouted out.  
>"Yeah, they are. So scram!", I said, annoyed. Hmmph, I can't believe that they still annoy us after all they've done.<p>

+Afterschool, the Akatsutsumi's resident+

Hrmm... why do I have to have a ruff in my freakinly big family? I mean, a big argument is a lot to take in, but come on!  
>"Hiks", what the hay was that? I turn to look at the nearest room in the corridor that I can see. Did that just came from nee-chan's room? No, it can'te be... "Hiks, how did this happen, hiks?"<br>"Nee-chan?", I started off going into his room. "What's wrong?"  
>He looked up at me as though I was a bug. "Wha- what? N-nothing's wrong"<br>"Hello, you're stuttering?"  
>"Good point", he said, then walked up to his desk to go online <strong>(or PRETEND to go online)<strong>  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"I SAID, nothing!"  
>"Oh yeah? Then what's this?", said another voice behind me. It was Kuriko, my little sister, who was holding a diary that says, 'Me and Miyako forever' in a love heart.<br>"I don't know what you're talking about"  
>"Well then, I'll start to see whose it is. Oh, it's got your name on it", she pointed out at 'This is Sinichi Akatsutsumi's diary, so please return it if you find it lying around anywhere'.<br>"Give it back, Kuri!"  
>"A diary? How lame", I said.<br>"So, what about you guys? Girls often have diaries, do they?"  
>"Yeah, but it's normal. And besides, I don't always write on it"<br>"So?"  
>"So, what's wrong with you?", Kuriko butts in.<br>"Hrmm... fine. Ya' got me. I always liked Miyako from the beginning"  
>"You mean when you're the first one to get here the beginning?", I asked.<br>"No, it's not that! When we were all young and..."

+A couple of minutes later+

"...And that's why I liked her"  
>"So you're not gonna give up are you?", Kuriko said.<br>"Not at all", hmm...  
>"But... you're a ruff", I said.<br>"So? We're not evil anymore after we've been neutralised", hufft...  
>"Wait, whose a ruff?"<br>"I'll tell you when you're old enough", I said.  
>"Ohh..."<br>END OF FLASHBACK

"And that's why, I think Sinichi should apologise to his childhood friend, Takaaki", Mrs. Sukatsi said.  
>"Ah, no problem, Sukatsi sensei. I'm sure that my brother would have a big heart to apologise!"<br>"Well, then. Make sure you make him do so", Mrs. Sukatsi said as she walks away from us. But it's not his fault!  
>"You know, Akatsutsumi-senpai couldn't apologise to Taka-chan", what?<br>"Spot on, Miyako-chan! Wait, why are you saying that?"  
>"I've had enough of him, Momoko-chan", Miyako said. "It's... no use forgiving someone like him a million times"<br>"Yes it is!"  
>"Momoko-chan, I thought that you want me to agree with you that he sucks", er... true...<br>"But, Miyako-chan! Don't anybody deserve a second chance?"  
>"Yeah, but not him", Miyako-chan! "Anyway, I've got a date with Taka-chan tonight!"<br>"Wow, that's awesome, Miyako!", I said. Wait. "Wait, a date?"  
>"Yeah, in his house!", his house? Sinichi's not gonna be happy with this...<p>

+Professor's Lab.+

"WHAT?", I knew it! "She's got a date with WHAT?"  
>"Actually, you're wrong. He's a person, not a thing", Ken and Kuriko said lightly.<br>"I wouldn't do that if I were you", Takkei said as he pointed at the stressed out nee-chan.  
>"Hrrm... what are we gonna do?" Kaoru said, worriedly.<br>"Wow, Kaoru, this is the first time that you were ever worried about anything", I said.  
>"Me? Worried? Since when?"<br>"Come on, Akatsutsumi. Butters here is certainly worried", Takuto butts in.  
>"Am not!"<br>"Aww... you two looked like husband and wife", I said.  
>"Momoko!", Kaoru shouts.<br>"Yeah, like husband and wife", Motoko agreed.  
>"See, even Moto-kun here agrees!", I said.<br>"Yeah, but ain't you two husband and wife as well?", Kaoru said.  
>"What?"<p>

Motoko's P.O.V

"You two have become so close that we can barely even get near you", eh?  
>"You're joking, Takuto", I said.<br>"I am right"  
>"Now, Momoko, you just...", hufft... I knew that Matsubara's going to do that as soon as Momo said 'Moto-kun'. That's right, my old nickname that she used to say to me. She'll probably say that she doesn't like me.<br>"I don't like him!", see?

Sinichi's P.O.V

"I feel your pain", I said to Motoko. Poor him. She doesn't know who she's talking about!  
>"Haha, and...", whose coming? Hm? Miyako and Leida <strong>(he means Candy)<strong>?  
>"What's Akatsutsumi-senpai doing here?", Miyako said.<br>"I got bored at home and I've got nowhere else to go"  
>"So you pick here?", what's with the venom in her voice?<br>"Miyako, Sinichi-senpai's still part of the PPGZ and RRBZ alliance", Leida said.  
>"Yeah, and what are you feeling so sad about?", Kuriko sympathise as she rubs Miyako's back. Hrmm... she doesn't do that to me when I'm sad!<br>"Erm, nothing. Anyway, I've just shopped for the dress that I'm going to wear tonight!"  
>"Oooh, what does it look like?", Momoko! Kuriko just slapped her own face while Kaoru puts her hand on Momoko's shoulder. "What?"<br>"Your such a girly!", Kaoru said, annoyed.  
>"Course she is. Otherwise Muffins here ain't Momo", Motoko winked to Momo as he said that. Muffins?<br>"Mu- muffins?", blushed Momoko. Typical.  
>"What's wrong with that?"<br>"Aww... you guys make a nice couple!", Miyako said.  
>"Aww... I'm jealous of that!", Candy and Takkei said together. "Jinx!"<br>"Double jinx more like", I said.  
>"Anyway, I've got a date with Taka-chan tonight! If I haven't told you so", yeah she hasn't, but...<br>"Gotokuji, can I go with you on it?"  
>"Eh? Why?"<br>"Because...", come on, Sinichi. Think up of an excuse! "Because... I want to apologise for the fight that happened yesterday"  
>"What?"<p>

Momoko's P.O.V

What? And WOW

Miyako's P.O.V

"Really?", I said.  
>"Yeah. Why not?", Akatsutsumi-senpai said. Hmm... Taka-chan <strong>DOES<strong> need him to apologise to him...  
>"OK, but please don't ruin anything for me"<br>"Don't worry. As if anyone will do that", Hufft... I guess I can actually give him a second chance...

**Me: TRIFLE CLIFFIE!**

**All: What the hay is that?**

**Me: Well, it means a cliffie that has three short stories in it and I own the word. By the way, if you're finding this quite dry, then sorry because I know it is**

**The girls except Miya: Because you're lazy!**

**Me: I know, I'm sorry!**

**The boys: And has a writer's block**

**Me: I'm very VERY sorry! 0**

**Anonymous reader: How did Kuriko knows the real identity of the PPGZ and RRBZ?**

**Me: Easy. Ken told her**

**Momoko: (angrily) If it weren't for Ken, Kuriko would just not bother me with anything on the lab!**

**Kuriko: Momo-nee!**

**Me: Anyway, I use the term 'like husband and wife' cos my friends always use it on girls and boys who argues ^^**

**Motoko: You mean when girls argues with girls or boys argues with boys?**

**Me: (sweatdrops) No! It's for when girls argues with boys and vice versa!**

**Motoko: Oh, so...**

**Me: Stop asking me that will you! Oh, and I need you guys to come up with Kuriko's plan please**

**The boys: Your so lazy... =,='**

**Motoko: And I was just about to say that. Not asking you anything!**

**Me: Oh, sorry. And... YES! I need reviews 'cos I'm startin' to not have any ideas anymore =(**

**Miyako: Aww,,, I feel sorry for you**

**Me: Miyako...**

**The others: Until the next time!**

**Me: Hey! 0**


End file.
